Terrible Twos
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Collection of short stories of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully trying to raise a child during one of the hardest times of a child's life. Review and Critique please.
1. Chapter 1

Fox Mulder was fast asleep in the sofa chair in front of the TV. There was a news station playing on the TV. Mulder was around 6' tall, with short brown hair, and green eyes. He let out a small snore as he napped.

In front of him playing on the floor was his two and a half year old daughter. Storm had brown hair and green eyes like her father, but had a freckled face like her mother. The toddler mumbled happily as she played with a couple stuffed animals.

Suddenly the front door opened. Dana Scully walked into the house after a long shift at the hospital. The woman was around 5'4" tall, with long red hair, blue eyes, and a freckled face. The toddler heard the door open, and went to investigate.

"Hi Stormy," Scully smiled at her daughter when Storm entered the entryway. The toddler looked up at her mother, then returned to her toys. The older woman smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear, and followed after her child.

When Scully entered the living room, she looked over at her husband and smiled. Mulder was still fast asleep. Storm was playing with her toys happily in front of the TV.

"What time did you wake your Daddy up today sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly as she knelt next to her daughter. Storm ignored her mother and kept playing with her toys.

"Stormy, let's go potty and you can take a nap with me okay?" Scully tried speaking again. Storm picked up her stuffed fox and moved around her stuffed penguin and stuffed turtle. The woman gently picked her daughter up and held her close.

"Don't ignore me," the woman scolded softly. Storm whined at her mother and held her fox close to her. Scully kissed on her daughter and took her to the bathroom.

"Mama, no," Storm mumbled as Scully closed the downstairs bathroom door behind her. The woman loved on her daughter as she knelt down. She removed the fox from Storm's arms, picked her up, and set her on the toilet.

"Go potty Storm," Scully said firmly. The toddler looked away from her mother and sat there. Mulder and Scully have been trying to potty train their daughter for a couple months with slow improvement. Storm was extremely stubborn at times.

"Mama done!" Storm cried after she finished using the restroom. Scully grinned and praised her daughter happily as she picked her up and cleaned her up. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Good job baby! I'm so happy! I love you," Scully made sure she sounded excited. The older woman helped her daughter wash her hands before she took her upstairs.

"My Daddy," Storm mumbled at her mother. Scully looked at her daughter and smiled. Storm looked upset. The older woman loved on her daughter as she entered into her bedroom.

"I want Daddy," Storm whined again. Scully set her daughter down in her bed and shushed her. The older woman changed out of her work clothes and into a t-shirt and her husband's sweatpants.

"Take a nap with me sweetheart. You're tired," Scully tried to encourage as she laid down in the bed. Storm became upset and shook her head.

The woman sat up, picked her daughter up, and held her close. Storm whined and yawned. Scully loved on her daughter and laid back down. The toddler grabbed onto her mother's shirt as Scully covered them with a blanket. Soon the child was fast asleep.

A couple hours later, Scully was awoken to the smell of dinner. The woman yawned and stretched as she woke up. The small toddler was still grabbing onto her mother.

"Stormy, time for dinner sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she woke the child. Storm started to cry and rub her eyes. The woman got out of bed and gently picked her child up.

Scully kissed her daughter happily as she took her to the bathroom. Storm whined at her mother as Scully set her down. The older woman shushed her daughter as she set her on the toilet.

The woman loved on her toddler as she used the restroom. Storm became cranky and pushed her mother away. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You're doing such a good job sweetie!" Scully praised the toddler. Storm whined and looked at her mother unhappily. Scully cleaned her daughter up then used the bathroom herself.

"Hey girls!" Mulder grinned as Scully entered the room with their daughter. Scully smiled and her husband and kissed him happily. Storm cried at her mother and tried to push her away from Mulder.

"Knock it off Storm," Mulder scolded the toddler. The small child mumbled unhappily and walked over to the table. Scully looked over at her child and smiled.

"What time did she get you up hun?" Scully asked her husband. Mulder laughed and looked over at his daughter.

"I think five this morning?" Mulder laughed. Scully kissed her husband once more before she got her daughter some dinner. The toddler looked at her mother as she set some food in front of her.

"Look, Daddy made chicken and potatoes for you," Scully said happily. Storm nodded and ate her dinner happily. Mulder grinned and sat next to his wife.

After dinner the toddler was running around the living room as her parents watched TV. Scully grinned at her husband and cuddled up to him. Mulder smiled at his wife and went back to watching the TV.

Scully watched her daughter happily as she played. Mulder was yelling at the baseball game that was playing on the TV. Storm soon stopped and looked at her father.

"Daddy," Storm whined as she grabbed onto her father's pant legs. Mulder shushed his daughter and watched the TV. The toddler became upset and started crying.

"Storm enough, your Daddy is busy," Scully gently scolded. Storm whined at her mother unhappily. Scully sat up and looked at her daughter.

"My Daddy!" Storm said with a jealous tone. Mulder looked down at his daughter. Scully sighed and got off the couch. Storm mumbled and backed away from her mother.

"Knock it off or you will be in timeout, do you understand?" Scully scolded softly. Storm whined and looked away from her mother.

"Stormy, do you understand?" Scully said again, but more firm that time. The toddler nodded unhappily. Scully kissed her daughter and returned to her husband.

The toddler sat down next to her toy box unhappily and played with her toys. Mulder looked at his wife and loved on her. Storm became upset again and ran over to her parents.

"What is it Stormy?" Mulder said as he looked at his daughter. Storm cried and hit her father. Mulder became upset and got off the couch. The toddler realized her father was angry and quickly backed up.

"Time out, right now," Mulder said unhappily. Storm mumbled sadly and looked up at her father.

"Sorry Dada," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder took his daughter's hand and led her over to her time out stool. He gently sat his daughter on the stool and set a timer for her.

"You cannot hit me or anyone else. Its naughty," Mulder said firmly. Storm nodded sadly.

"You need to think about what you did. When this beeps, you can come back and play, do you understand?" Mulder spoke. Storm nodded and watched her father leave the room.

After two and a half minutes the timer went off, and Storm quickly ran back to the living room. Mulder looked up from the TV and watched his daughter. The toddler quickly went over to her parents.

"Sorry Daddy," Storm tried apologizing. Mulder smiled, picked up the child, and held her close. Storm mumbled happily as she laid on her father.

"Stormy, I love you, but you need to share me with Mommy, okay?" Mulder explained. Storm nodded and watched the baseball game. Scully kissed her husband happily.

After about thirty minutes, the toddler became bored and tried climbing off the couch. Mulder gently set his daughter on the ground and sat back on the couch. The toddler mumbled happily and went back over to her toys.

When the game was done Scully got off the couch and went over to her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled. The older woman smiled and sat next to her child.

"Time for bed sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm looked away from her mother and back to her toys. The older woman started to play with her daughter. After ten minutes, Scully tried again.

"Stormy, do you want some juice?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and nodded. Scully picked up a couple of her daughter's toys and walked to the kitchen. The toddler followed after her mother happily.

The woman set the toys on the counter, grabbed a sippy cup from the cupboard, and grabbed some apple juice from the fridge. Storm mumbled happily and reached up for the juice.

"Here you go," Scully spoke happily as she took the fox from her daughter and gave her the cup. Storm quickly took the cup and started to drink it. The older woman collected the toys from the counter and held her daughter's hand as she led her upstairs.

When they got to Storm's room, the toddler walked over to her bookcase and picked out a book for her mother. Scully smiled and put her daughter's toys on the bed. The toddler quickly brought the book over to her mother.

"Book Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled and helped her daughter into her bed. The handed the toddler her sippy cup and read to her.

After the story was done, Scully covered her daughter with a blanket and loved on her. Storm mumbled happily and hugged her fox close to her. The older woman smiled and took the empty cup from her daughter. Storm yawned and rolled over to fall asleep.

When Scully entered her bedroom her husband was already in bed waiting for her. When Mulder saw his wife, he sat up and grinned. The woman smiled and climbed into bed.

"I love you," Mulder spoke happily. Scully blushed and kissed her husband. Mulder grinned and happily returned the kiss.

"I love you too Mulder," Scully smiled. The older man snuggled and loved on his wife looking for attention.

"Was Storm good for you today?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded and looked at his wife.

"Yeah for the most part. She's likes to tell me no, and I had to get after her for getting into the cupboards, but other than that she was good. Why what's up?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering. I don't have to work tomorrow. Can we take Stormy to the zoo?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded happily.

"Of course we can," Mulder spoke happily. Scully smiled and kissed on her husband again. Mulder snuggled happily and climbed over his wife.

"Fine, but we need to be quiet," Scully scolded her husband. Mulder nodded happily.

In the middle of the night Storm suddenly woke up out of her sleep. The toddler yawned and rubbed her eyes. Storm whined for one of her parents.

When no one showed up, Storm slowly climbed out of her bed. The toddler looked at her toys, and grabbed her fox before she walked out of the bedroom. Storm went up to her parents bedroom door, looked at it, then slowly went downstairs.

The toddler mumbled unhappily and waddled into the kitchen. Storm looked around for her parents again and when she didn't hear or see anything, she set down her stuffed fox and opened the fridge door.

The toddler mumbled happily and looked around in the fridge. Storm quickly grabbed some raspberries and sat down at ate them. The toddler mumbled happily as she ate the fruit.

When Storm was done she got up and looked in the fridge again. The toddler grabbed a juice box and tried opening it. When she couldn't she became upset and cried.

"Mmm, Mulder," Scully mumbled when she heard her daughter crying. Mulder snored softly as his wife tried to wake him.

"Glad you got satisfied enough to be fast asleep," Scully grumbed as she got out of bed and got dressed. The older woman yawned as she left the room.

Downstairs Storm gave up on the juice box and got into the cupboard, and was pulling boxes of snacks out. Scully entered her daughter's room half awake and looked for her daughter.

When she realized the child wasn't in the bedroom, she quickly went downstairs. The older woman quietly walked around the house looking for her daughter. When she entered the kitchen, she saw the toddler in the cupboards.

"Stormy, what are you doing?" Scully scolded softly. The toddler jumped and quickly climbed out of the cupboard. The older woman approached her daughter and knelt down next to her.

"Its night night. You need to be asleep baby," Scully spoke softly, trying to not upset her child. Storm got off the floor and grabbed her juice box. She quickly returned to her mother.

"Mama open," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter and took the juice box from her. The older woman loved on her daughter, as the child held onto her.

"You can't be getting into stuff baby. And you need to get Daddy or me up when you get up at night okay?" Scully looked down at the child. Storm nodded and looked at the floor.

Scully kissed her daughter and put all the stuff away. Storm went and picked up her fox and went back over to her mother. The older woman smiled and opened the juice box for her daughter.

"Thank Mama," Storm said happily as she drank the juice. Scully smiled and sat with her daughter until she was finished drinking. When the toddler was done, Scully picked her up and took her back upstairs.

"Storm you need to stay in bed until morning, do you understand?" Scully said firmly as she put her daughter back to bed. Storm nodded happily and yawned. The older woman kissed her daughter, and returned to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Scully was awoken by something pulling on her blanket. The red headed woman yawned and opened her eyes. Her two year old daughter was standing at the side of the bed mumbling happily. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Mama, I potty," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully yawned and got out of bed. The toddler looked up at her mother and waited for her to follow her.

"I'm coming Storm, don't worry," Scully yawned as she followed her daughter. Storm mumbled happily and went back to her bedroom. Scully smiled at the child and went to get her dressed for the day.

"Love you Mama," the child mumbled happily. Scully smiled at Storm happily.

"I love you too Stormy," Scully smiled. When Storm was done being dressed, she went over to her bed and grabbed her toys. Soon Mulder entered the room.

"Hi Daddy," Storm mumbled as she tried to play with her mother. Mulder smiled and sat down with the girls. Scully smiled at her husband and played with her daughter.

When Mulder tried to play with his daughter, Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully kissed on her daughter, and kept playing. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Mama hungry," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay Stormy, do you want cereal or eggs for breakfast?" Scully asked softly. Storm played with her toys for a few moments before she made a decision.

"Egg," the toddler mumbled. Scully smiled, picked up the stuffed fox and turtle, and helped her daughter stand up. Storm quickly followed after her mother as she left the room.

After breakfast Mulder was reading to his daughter as his wife showered and got dressed for the day. Storm was making happy noises as her father gave her attention.

About thirty minutes later Scully walked into the living room. Storm saw her mother and quickly got off her father's lap. The woman smiled happily at her daughter.

"Hi Mama," Storm mumbled as she held up her turtle for her mother. Scully smiled and took the toy from the toddler. Mulder smiled as he approached his wife.

"My turn?" Mulder smiled as she kissed his wife. Scully nodded and returned the kiss. Storm whined at her father as he gave attention to Scully.

"No Daddy, my Mama!" Storm huffed. Scully gave her daughter a look of surprise and laughed.

"I guess she's going to be possessive of me today," Scully laughed. Mulder chuckled, kissed his daughter, then went upstairs to get dressed. Storm whined unhappily as her other parent left her.

"Stormy, you want to go look at animals today?" Scully asked softly. Storm mumbled happily at her mother. The toddler quickly grabbed her penguin.

"They don't have penguins at this zoo baby, I'm sorry," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm mumbled unhappily and looked at her mother. Scully went over to her daughter's toy box and looked through her stuffed animals.

"Look, here is your froggy baby. They have frogs," Scully spoke happily. Storm put her penguin down and grabbed her fox. Scully kissed on her daughter.

"They have turtles Stormy. Do you want to take your turtle today?" Scully asked. Storm nodded at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Fox?" Storm asked happily. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"They have a fox, but they don't look like this," Scully explained. Storm nodded and put her fox on the couch. She then went over to her mother and took the turtle from her.

A couple hours later, the family arrived at the zoo. Storm became excited and started mumbling away. Mulder looked back at his daughter and grinned. Scully smiled and got her daughter out of the car.

"Mama! Animals!" Storm said excitedly. Scully smiled at her daughter and held her hand as her husband grabbed the diaper bag and locked the car.

"No, my turtle!" Storm suddenly became upset. Mulder showed his daughter the toy.

"I got him right here, calm down," Mulder spoke softly as he gave her the toy. The toddler quickly took the toy from her father and held it close. Scully smiled at her daughter as they walked into the zoo.

An hour later Scully was looking at the turtles with her daughter. Storm was getting all excited over the animals. Mulder smiled at his family.

"Look Mama!" Storm pointed at a turtle. Scully loved on her daughter and looked at what she was pointing at. After a short while, the toddler became cranky.

"Storm, do you want a hot dog or pizza for lunch?" Mulder asked. Storm shook her head unhappily. Scully knelt down next to her daughter.

"Stormy, what do you want to eat? We can either have a hot dog or pizza," Scully explained to the toddler. Storm whined at her mother.

"Hot dog or pizza?" Scully asked again. The toddler ignored her parents.

"Hey, do not ignore us," Mulder tried to scold. Storm sat down and hid her face in her turtle. The older man sighed and removed the toy from his daughter.

"Storm, we will look at more animals after lunch okay?" Scully tried to talk to her daughter. Storm became upset and started to cry. Scully sighed, picked her child up, and took her outside.

"Stormy what's wrong sweetie?" Scully spoke softly. Storm tightened her grip on her mother. The older woman kissed on her daughter and held her as she calmed down. When Storm was done crying Scully spoke again.

"Stormy what made you upset?" Scully spoke softly. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's necklace.

"I look at animals Mama," Storm tried to explain. Scully smiled at the toddler.

"It's lunchtime though. Daddy and I are hungry. Are you hungry?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded.

"Hotdog Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully kissed her daughter. The toddler started playing with her mother's hair.

"You want a hot dog for lunch?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and looked around for her father. The woman loved on her daughter as she returned back to her husband.

After lunch, Scully was holding her daughter close as they watched the otters. The toddler was laughing and giggling as they swam around. Mulder grinned at his family.

"Stormy, those are called otters," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm mumbled happily.

"Otters," the toddler mumbled. The older woman looked up at her husband and grinned. Mulder knelt down next to his daughter and loved on her.

"Daddy look!" Storm whined at her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"You like the otters Storm?" Mulder spoke softly. Storm nodded and laughed. Mulder smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"I love you hun," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder grinned.

"I love you too Dana," Mulder returned the smile. Storm tugged on her mother and pointed back at the otters. Mulder snuggled on his daughter.

A few hours later Scully was getting her daughter ready to leave. Storm mumbled and grabbed onto her mother. Scully kissed her daughter and took her into the gift shop.

"Because you were good today, you can pick out one toy, okay Storm?" Scully explained to the toddler. Storm nodded at her mother. The older woman set her daughter on the ground.

"Remember Stormy, only one toy, do you understand?" Mulder said firmly. Storm nodded and wandered a little ahead of her parents. Scully looked up at her husband and held his hand.

"Mama look!" Storm quickly grabbed a stuffed otter and held it up. Scully smiled at the child.

"Show Daddy Storm," Scully replied. Storm nodded and went over to her father.

"Dada! Look!" Storm became excited. Mulder laughed and took the toy from his daughter. The toddler whined unhappily at her father.

"Do you want the otter Storm?" Mulder asked. Storm whined again and nodded. Mulder let go of his wife's hand and went to pay for the toy. Storm quickly followed after her father.

"Daddy," Storm whined and pulled on her father's pant leg. Mulder shushed his daughter and finished the transaction. Storm grabbed onto her father, and looked back at Scully.

"Be patient Storm," Scully tried to explain. Storm mumbled unhappily. When Mulder was done, he picked his daughter up and gave her the otter. Storm quickly grabbed onto the toy and laid on her father.

After the family arrived home, Mulder put his daughter on the couch to finish up her nap. Storm cried unhappily as her father covered her up.

"You are fine. Finish your nap," Mulder spoke softly. The older man handed his daughter her fox. The toddler whined, held her fox close, and rolled over so she was facing the couch.

Scully smiled at her husband as she watched him take care of their daughter. When Mulder was done, he got up and went over to his wife. Scully grinned and kissed her husband when he went over to her.

"You're really hot when you perform your fatherly duties," Scully said as she flirted with her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"You think so?" Mulder smirked. Scully pulled her husband close to her.

"I know so. I married you didn't I?" Scully flirted again. Mulder snuggled on his wife happily. Scully kissed her husband once more before before she led him into the kitchen to make dinner.

An hour later, Scully tried to wake her daughter up. Storm became startled and started to cry. Scully kissed on her daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Mama," the toddler whined and cried. The older woman, gently picked her daughter up and held her close as she returned to the kitchen.

"Look, Mama and Daddy made dinner," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm shook her head and cried again. Scully gave her husband a look.

"Stormy, I made mac and cheese," Mulder spoke softly. Storm hid her face in her mother's shirt. Mulder gently removed his daughter from his wife.

"No Daddy!" Storm started to throw another tantrum. Mulder gently scolded his daughter and held her close. Storm pushed on her father angrily.

"Hey, you do not push me!" Mulder scolded. Storm cried unhappily again and hit her father. Mulder grumbled and led his daughter over to her time out chair.

"You need a timeout Storm. You do not push or hit me," Mulder scolded. Storm whined and kept throwing a fit.

"Storm Katherine Mulder. Knock this off right now," Scully scolded. Storm cried and tried reaching up for her mother. Scully kissed her daughter and sat her back down.

"You need to stay here until this beeps. Then you need to say sorry to Daddy," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm cried and nodded. The woman set the alarm and left the room with her husband.

When the timer beeped, Storm quickly got up and went looking for her parents. When Storm saw her mother she quickly ran over to her. Scully smiled and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Sorry Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter. Mulder looked at his wife and knelt down next to them.

"Stormy, you need to tell Daddy sorry too, remember?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded.

"Sorry Dada," Storm mumbled.

"Why are you sorry Storm?" Scully asked calmly.

"For hit and push," the toddler mumbled. Mulder smiled at his daughter and loved on her. Storm hugged onto her father.

"You want dinner now Stormy?" Mulder asked his daughter. Storm nodded and went to the kitchen. Mulder smiled and followed his daughter.

After dinner Storm was happily playing with her father. Mulder grinned and played with his daughter. Soon Storm was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Stormy, you want to sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. The older woman kissed on her daughter and took her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Storm suddenly woke up from a bad dream. The toddler was laying in between both of her parents. Storm yawned and slowly climbed on her father. Mulder groaned and yawned.

"Dada," Storm mumbled unhappily and pulled on his shirt. Mulder yawned again and looked up at his daughter. Storm smiled when she saw her father was awake.

"Stormy, its night night. You need to sleep," Mulder explained. Storm mumbled and gave her father her new otter. Mulder sat up and held his daughter close to him. Storm made happy noises.

"Look, Mama is sleeping, you need to sleep," Mulder explained again. Storm snuggled into her father and yawned. Mulder loved on his daughter gently.

"Dada juice?" Storm mumbled softly. Mulder sighed and gave his daughter a small smile. Storm looked up at her father.

"I can get you a sippy cup with water okay?" Mulder explained. Storm nodded and laid on her father. Mulder got out of the bed, and carried his daughter downstairs.

After Storm got her water, her father went back upstairs and put his daughter back in bed. Storm sat up and waited for her father. Mulder smiled and climbed back into bed. The toddler smiled and laughed happily.

"Are you going to go to bed now Stormy?" Mulder asked. The toddler nodded and watched her father lay down. Storm quickly climbed into her father's arms and laid on him. Mulder held his daughter close, and loved on her as she fell asleep.

The next morning Storm was pushing on her father again. Mulder snored as he slept. Storm whined and pushed on her father again.

"Stormy, what do you need?" Scully smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Storm sat on the bed and reached up for her mother. Scully smiled and picked her daughter up.

"I made you a pancake," Scully smiled. Storm mumbled at her mother.

"Juice Mama," Storm mumbled as Scully carried her downstairs. Scully kissed on her daughter when they got to the kitchen. The older woman gave her daughter her breakfast and her juice.

"Thank Mama," Storm said happily as she ate her pancake. Scully smiled at her daughter and started a pot of coffee.

"I want Daddy," Storm mumbled between bites of food. Scully looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I'm letting Daddy sleep in sweetie. He will be up in a while," Scully explained. Storm pouted but kept eating.

A couple hours later Mulder walked down the stairs yawning. As soon as Storm heard her father, she quickly ran over to him. Mulder smiled down at his daughter.

The small toddler grabbed onto her father's hand and led him to the kitchen. Mulder followed his daughter.

"Hey hun!" Scully smiled when she saw her husband. Mulder grinned when he saw his wife. The toddler mumbled unhappily.

"Storm you're fine. Let me eat breakfast okay?" Mulder explained. Storm nodded and went back to the living room to play. Scully smiled happily at her daughter.

"Mulder, do you want to go grocery shopping or do you want to watch Storm so I can go shopping?" Scully asked as she handed her husband a cup of coffee. Mulder took a sip and looked at his wife.

"Why don't we take Storm to the store?" Mulder asked.

"She's been acting out a lot lately Mulder. I love her, I really do, but it's getting old quick," Scully explained. Mulder smiled.

"Scully don't be so hard on yourself. You know its a phase," Mulder laughed. Scully gave a small laugh.

"I know. It just is so frustrating," Scully said as she sat next to her husband. Mulder smiled and loved on his wife happily. Scully looked at her husband and kissed him.

"Let me talk to her Dana. Then we can go as a family, okay?" Mulder looked at his wife. Scully sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine, but you need to take care of her if she acts out, okay Mulder?" Scully said firmly. Mulder nodded and finished his breakfast.

After breakfast, Mulder went into the living room and sat with his daughter. Storm looked at her father and held up her stuffed fox. Mulder smiled and picked up the stuffed dog she was playing with.

"I love you Stormy," Mulder spoke softly. Storm smiled and played with her father.

"Love too Daddy," the toddler mumbled. Mulder grinned and played with his daughter happily. After fifteen minutes Mulder spoke again.

"Storm, Mommy and I have to go to the grocery store. You need to be good while we're out, do you understand?" Mulder asked firmly. Storm nodded and gave her father another stuffed animal.

"Stormy, if you're naughty and throw a fit, you will be in timeout," Mulder explained. Storm looked up at her father.

"No time out," Storm whined. Mulder laughed and brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"If you're good, we can get ice cream," Mulder explained. Storm quickly looked up at her father.

"I want ice cream," the toddler whined slightly. Mulder laughed.

"Are you going to be good then?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded happily. Mulder loved on his daughter, then stood up. Storm quickly followed after her father.

"Scully?" Mulder called through the house for his wife. Scully walked down the stairs after she heard her husband yell for her.

"Yes hun?" Scully replied as she approached her husband. Storm ran over to her mother and pulled on her pants. The woman smiled down at her toddler.

"Ice cream Mama," Storm mumbled. Mulder laughed and knelt down next to his child. Storm looked at her father and laid on her mother's leg.

"We will get ice cream if you're good at the store, okay?" Mulder reminded Storm. The toddler nodded and hugged into her father. Mulder kissed his daughter happily.

"So we're bribing our baby now huh?" Scully laughed. Mulder stood up and pulled his wife close to him. The woman smiled and kissed her husband.

"No. We're encouraging her with a possible reward," Mulder explained. Scully laughed and shook her head. Mulder snuggled on his wife.

"Fine, get our baby ready, and we'll leave," Scully said as she pulled away. Mulder nodded, and went off to collect his daughter.

Later at the store, Storm was hugging onto her father happily as he carried her around while they shopped. Mulder loved on his daughter from time to time. Scully looked over at her family and smiled.

"I told you she was going to be good," Mulder teased his wife. Scully rolled her eyes as her husband stuck out his tongue. Storm mumbled and grabbed her father's tongue. Mulder quickly removed his daughter's hand and gently scolded her.

"Are you being good Storm?" Mulder asked happily. Storm nodded and snuggled into her father. Scully smiled at her family.

"Stormy, you want to pick out ice cream?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded happily and tightened her grip on her father's shirt.

When they got to the ice cream aisle Scully took her daughter from her husband. Storm mumbled happily as her mother loved on her.

"What flavor do you want Stormy?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm mumbled and thought about her choices.

"Nilla," the toddler replied after a few minutes. Scully smiled, grabbed some vanilla ice cream, and held her daughter close as she followed her husband to the checkout.

"Mama, love you," Storm mumbled happily. Scully beamed happily at her daughter. Storm mumbled happily.

"I love you too Stormy. So much," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm smiled and looked around. Scully held her daughter close and loved on her. Storm hugged onto her mother tightly.

"Mama tired," Storm whined unhappily. Scully snuggled her daughter gently.

"You can sleep in the car okay sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and mumbled. Mulder smiled at the girls.

After the family got home from the store, Scully was trying to put her daughter down for a nap, while Mulder put the groceries away. The toddler was becoming fussy.

"No Mama," Storm whined as Scully laid the toddler in her bed. Storm cried and rubbed her eyes. The woman smiled and gave Storm her otter.

"I want fox," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and grabbed the fox for her daughter. The toddler took the stuffed animal from her mother and reached for her.

"Stormy it's time for your nap," Scully spoke softly. The toddler shook her head and cried. Scully loved on her daughter.

"I want Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully sighed and climbed into the bed with her daughter. Storm smiled and mumbled happily.

"Are you going to take your nap now?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and snuggled into her mother. Scully held her daughter close as she fell asleep.

A couple hours later Storm wandered downstairs looking for her parents. When she didn't see them, the toddler started to cry. A few minutes later Scully walked down the stairs.

"Stormy what's the matter? I'm right here," Scully spoke softly. The toddler ran over to her mother and reached up for her. The woman smiled and picked the child up.

"Mama," Storm mumbled happily as she hugged onto her mother. Scully loved on her daughter and gave her a smile. Storm was playing with her mother's hair.

"Stormy, you want a grilled cheese for lunch?" Scully asked. Storm mumbled and nodded happily. The older woman smiled and took her daughter to the kitchen.

"Hey girls," Mulder spoke as he entered the kitchen ten minutes later. Storm looked up at her father and mumbled. Mulder smiled at his daughter and sat next to her.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled. Mulder snuggled on his daughter. The toddler mumbled and grabbed at her father's face. The older man smiled at his daughter.

"Here you go hun, Storm wanted grilled cheese for lunch," Scully said to her husband as she gave him a sandwich. Mulder smiled and gave Scully a quick kiss.

"My cheese!" Storm whined at her parents. Mulder smiled, pulled off a small corner of his sandwich, cooled it off, and gave it to his daughter. Storm mumbled happily and ate it.

"Stormy, here is yours, it had to cool off," Scully smiled at her daughter. The toddler became excited when she saw her sandwich. The older woman gave her the sandwich and a cup of apple juice.

"Mama! Juice!" Storm became excited. The older woman kissed her daughter and smiled at her.

"Yes, you got apple juice baby," Scully smiled. Storm picked up her cup and drank her juice happily. Mulder looked at his wife and grinned.

After lunch Storm was running around the house as her mother tried to clean and do laundry. The toddler was laughing happily as she played with her toys. Mulder was upstairs in his office trying to work. The woman smiled at her daughter and folded the laundry.

Scully gathered up her laundry basket and tried to gather her child to go upstairs. Storm whined unhappily and looked up at her mother. Scully looked down at her daughter.

"I have to go upstairs Storm. Come with me," Scully encouraged. Storm shook her head and went over to her toys. Scully sighed.

"Stormy, you need to come with me right now," Scully became firm. The toddler whined and tried to give her mother a stuffed animal. The woman knelt down next to her daughter and picked her up.

"No Mama," the toddler whined unhappily. Scully kissed her daughter and picked up the laundry basket. Storm pushed on her mother's face.

"Enough. Knock it off," Scully scolded. Storm mumbled and laid on her mother unhappily. The older woman sighed and took her daughter upstairs.

When Scully got to her bedroom, she gently set her daughter on her bed, then put the laundry basket next to her. The toddler looked around for one of her toys and mumbled unhappily.

"You are fine," Scully spoke softly as she put her clothes away. Storm went and sat on her father's pillows and pouted. The older woman sighed and put her husband's clothes away.

"Mama," Storm suddenly whined for her mother. Scully turned around and saw her child reaching for her. The woman smiled, picked her child up, and held her close. Storm hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you Stormy, you know that right?" Scully snuggled on her daughter. Storm nodded and played with her mother's necklace. The woman kissed her daughter happily.

"You're being so good today," Scully said happily. Storm mumbled again and held onto her mother. The older woman collected her daughter's clothes and put them in her bedroom.

"Ice cream," Storm mumbled. Scully laughed softly and snuggled on her daughter.

"Yes baby. If you're good, you get ice cream," Scully spoke softly. Storm mumbled happily as her mother gave her attention. The older woman smiled and set her daughter on the floor.

"Okay, I have to clean a few things up here, promise to be good Stormy?" Scully asked. The toddler nodded and went off to play with her toys.


	4. Chapter 4

After about twenty minutes Scully went downstairs to grab her vacuum. Mulder stepped out of his office to go to the bathroom. Storm was sitting in the hallway when she saw her father leave his office.

The toddler slowly stood up and went to the bathroom door. Storm mumbled and pushed on it. When it didn't open, Storm went to her father's office and pushed on the door. When the door popped open Storm went inside.

The toddler looked around and pulled on one of the filing cabinets. When the drawer opened the small child mumbled and pulled some of the files out. She opened the files, then dumped them on the floor. When Storm was bored of that, she climbed on her father's chair and pushed her father's papers onto the floor. Suddenly Mulder walked back into his office.

"Storm Katherine Mulder! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mulder yelled at his child. Storm mumbled and sat down on the chair. Scully heard her husband yelling and went upstairs.

"You're not allowed to be in here! Out right now!" Mulder yelled again. Storm became really upset and started to cry. Scully quickly walked to the office.

"What's going on?" Scully asked as she walked into the office. The woman looked around and saw a lot of files and paperwork all over the floor. It looked like a tornado ripped through the room.

"Mama!" Storm cried as she climbed off the chair. Mulder quickly pushed Storm over to her mother.

"Take your damn child and get her out of here! She's ruined a lot of my work!" Mulder snapped without thinking. Scully stood there hurt by what her husband just said.

"Excuse me?! That is our baby, not just mine! You helped make her too Mulder!" Scully yelled back. Storm whined and quickly left the room. The toddler went back to her room, grabbed her stuffed fox, and hid in her closet.

"No Scully! I helped make her cause you desperately wanted a baby! Look at how she's turning out!" Mulder yelled back. Scully started to tear up.

"You just told me yesterday it was a phase! Now because she threw your files, it's my fault, and you're acting like you don't even want our child!" Scully became upset. Mulder grumbled still angry.

"They're X-Files Scully! They're my life's work!" Mulder yelled. Scully became angry again.

"I'm your wife now Mulder! You have a child with me! She needs to be more important than the stupid files!" Scully snapped. Mulder shot a look at his wife.

"Whatever Scully. Leave me alone. I have to clean this up," Mulder grumbled. Scully rolled her eyes and went to go find her daughter. When Scully didn't see her child right away she started to call for her.

"Stormy! Where did you go? Mommy wants to play with you," Scully tried to say happily. When Storm didn't come out, the woman started to become upset.

"Baby, come to Mommy. I'm not mad at you, baby please?" Scully pleaded. The toddler mumbled softly and tried to back up in the closet.

"Scully knock off the yelling! Maybe she actually is trying to be good for once," Mulder snapped. Scully shot a look at her husband.

"I'm done Mulder! It's over! You only care about yourself! I should of never wasted my time with you!" Scully snapped. Mulder became upset again, went back to the office, and slammed the door.

The slamming of the door startled the toddler. Storm started to cry loudly trying to get her mother's attention. When Scully heard her child crying, she quickly followed where the crying was coming from.

"Aww Stormy you're fine," Scully spoke softly when she found her child. Storm quickly reached up for her mother and kept crying. Scully picked up her child and held her close.

"Stormy it's okay. I love you," Scully loved on her daughter as she got some of her child's clothes and her favorite toys together. The child held onto her mother tightly as they went into the other bedroom so Scully could collect her clothes.

About fifteen minutes later Scully pulled out of the driveway and started the the hour drive up to her mother's house. Her toddler was in her car seat crying softly, not understanding what was happening.

"Stormy, you are fine. I love you," Scully said happily. Storm rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Love too," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and pulled out her phone to call her mother. After a few rings, her mother answered the phone.

"Hey Mom. Mulder and I got into a huge fight so I left with Storm. Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. My baby is a bit upset. Can we stay with you for a few days? Yeah. Alright. Love you to Mom, see you in a bit," Scully smiled as she hung up the phone. Storm mumbled and played with her fox a bit.

About forty five minutes later, Scully pulled into her mother's driveway. Scully turned off the car and quickly got her child out of the car seat. Storm quickly hugged onto her mother and laid on her.

"Hey Dana!" Margaret Scully said happily when she saw her daughter. Scully looked over at her mother and smiled. Storm buried her face in her mother's shirt. Maggie approached her daughter and grandchild.

"Hi Mom. Sorry about this," Scully smiled. Maggie hugged her daughter close to her. Scully sighed happily and leaned on her mother.

"You're fine Dana. Fox shouldn't be acting like this," Maggie spoke softly. Scully nodded and wiped her eyes. Storm whined and snuggled into her mother a bit more.

"Sorry Mom, I don't think she's ever seen Mulder and I fight," Scully spoke softly as she loved on her daughter. Storm adjusted herself and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Hi Stormy," Maggie spoke softly. Storm waved at her grandmother, then grabbed onto her mother again. Scully kissed her daughter again while Maggie gathered their bags. Then the girls went inside.

While inside, Scully gently set her daughter on the living room floor. Maggie went and put the bags in Scully's old room. Storm got up, walked to the TV, and pointed at it.

"Do you want cartoons or animals Stormy?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm mumbled and looked at her fox.

"Animals," the toddler mumbled. Scully kissed her daughter and turned the TV on for her. Storm made happy noises when Scully got to the channel.

"Thanks," Storm said happily. Scully sat with her daughter for a few moments. Maggie returned downstairs with a few of Storm's toys she found while unpacking her daughter's bags.

"Here you go Stormy," Maggie said happily as she gave her granddaughter her toys. Storm smiled and quickly took the toys from her grandmother.

"Thanks Nana," Storm mumbled as she played with her toys. Scully smiled and brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes. Storm gave her mother her stuffed frog and went back to watching TV.

"Dana, what was the fight over?" Maggie asked as she sat with her daughter and granddaughter. Storm saw Maggie sit next to her, so she got up and sat in her lap. The older woman loved on Storm.

"Storm is going through a phase where she won't listen and she gets into everything. Well she got into Mulder's office and dumped the files everywhere. It upset Mulder real bad and he started yelling at Stormy, then when I defended her, he started yelling at me. He made me feel like I forced him to get me pregnant so I could have a child. He wanted her as much as I did," Scully tried to fight her tears back. The toddler saw her mother crying so she got up and hugged onto her.

"Love you Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled at her child and kissed on her. Storm smiled and snuggled into her mother.

"So he said a lot of things out of anger?" Maggie asked. Scully nodded and cuddled her child. Storm was giggling happily.

"I know he didn't realize what he was saying but it still hurt. Stormy is our world and she makes both of us very happy," Scully tried to explain. Storm mumbled happily when she heard her mother say her name again.

"I understand. You're welcome to stay as long as you need Dana," Maggie smiled happily. Scully nodded and laid on her mother. The toddler looked up at the two older women and smiled happily.

"Stormy, I'm going to make pasta for dinner," Maggie said happily. Storm gave her grandmother a confused look, then looked at her mother.

"What pasta?" Storm asked her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm pushed on her mother looking for an answer.

"It's noodles baby," Scully smiled. Storm became excited. Scully gave out a small laugh.

"I like noodles!" Storm said happily. Scully 8kissed her daughter happily.

"What kind of sauce does she like Dana?" Maggie asked her daughter. Storm looked over at her grandmother.

"She likes marinara or alfredo. Mom if you have chicken, Storm loves chicken with her pasta," Scully explained. Storm climbed on her mother happily.

After dinner Scully was in the bathroom, trying to bathe her daughter. Storm was mumbling happily and splashing. The older woman laughed at her daughter.

"I love you sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled. Scully quickly washed up her daughter's hair.

"Mama, play!" Storm said happily. Scully smiled happily. Usually Storm hated baths, but she was not fussing about the current one.

"I gotta dry you off, then it's night night," Scully explained. Storm mumbled and nodded. The woman picked her daughter up out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel.

The toddler whined and laid on her mother. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter. Storm hugged onto her mother happily and looked around.

Scully took her daughter to the bedroom, set her on the bed, and dried her off. Storm reached out for her stuffed fox. The woman smiled and gave her daughter the fox.

"Thank Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Scully kissed her daughter happily and put her pajamas on. The toddler giggled happily and played with her toy. Scully smiled and changed into her pajamas as well.

The older woman set up the pillows and blankets on the bed for her and her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother as Scully climbed into bed. Suddenly Scully's cell phone started to ring.

"Hang on Stormy. Mommy needs to step out to the hallway and talk on the phone," Scully spoke softly as she answered the phone. Storm mumbled and picked up her turtle and played with that as well. Scully quickly left the room.

"What do you want Mulder?," Scully said unhappily.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and Storm," Mulder said sadly. Scully sighed.

"I'm extremely hurt Mulder! I can't believe you said those things!" Scully started to become upset.

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I love you so much," Mulder sounded upset.

"It doesn't matter! You told me yesterday Storm was going through a phase, but when she destroyed your stuff you wanted nothing to do with her!" Scully said angrily.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I got new filing cabinets with locks on them and I fixed the door so it can't be pushed open again," Mulder tried explaining.

"Mulder, I'm still very hurt. I need a couple days away from you. Our baby cried most of today," Scully explained.

"I'm so sorry Scully. I miss Storm so much. Can I talk to her?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"No Mulder. She doesn't understand why you got angry and upset," Scully explained.

"Okay. I'm so sorry," Mulder said again.

"It's okay Mulder. I'm trying to put Storm to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Scully asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Mulder replied.

"I love you Mulder," Scully said softly.

"I love you too Scully," Mulder said happily.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow hun. Bye," Scully said as she hung up the phone. When Scully returned to the bedroom, she saw Storm pushed all the blankets and pillows onto the floor.

"Stormy what are you doing?" Scully laughed. Storm sat up and reached up for her mother. Scully kissed her daughter and put the pillows and blankets back on the bed.

"Night night time baby," Scully spoke softly as she climbed into bed. The toddler mumbled happily and followed her mother. Scully laid down and pulled her daughter close to her.

"Love you Mama!" Storm said excitedly. Scully smiled and hugged her daughter close. Storm mumbled happily and hugged her fox close to her. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and cuddled her.

Soon the toddler was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Scully sang softly to the small child and held her close. Soon Storm was fast asleep. Scully held her daughter protectively and fell asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Maggie entered her daughter's bedroom. Scully was fast asleep while holding her daughter as close to her as she could. Storm was asleep but had her hands tangled in her mother's shirt.

"Dana, I made breakfast," Maggie gently woke her daughter up. Scully yawned and hugged her child tighter. Maggie sat on the bed and smiled. Scully looked up at her mother.

"Mmm, I'm sorry Mom, what did you say?" Scully asked again. Maggie smiled again.

"I made breakfast for you and Storm," Maggie spoke again. Scully smiled at her mother.

"You didn't have to Mom," Scully tried to explain. Maggie gave out a small chuckle.

"I wanted to Dana. It's fine. Whenever you and Storm are ready to get up, I'll be in the kitchen," Maggie explained as she stood up. Scully nodded as her mother left the room.

When Maggie left the room Scully looked down at her daughter. Storm was clinging close to her mother. The woman smiled at her daughter and tried to wake her daughter.

"Stormy, wake up baby," Scully spoke softly. Storm cried softly as she was woken up. Scully smiled and cuddled her daughter.

"Mama, no," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully kissed and loved on the child as Storm rubbed her eyes. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother's shirt.

"Nana make breakfast. Are you hungry?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and hugged her mother. Scully snuggled on the toddler happily.

"Love Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully got out of bed and picked up her child. Storm grabbed onto her mother and held on tightly. The older woman smiled and got her and her daughter dressed.

After breakfast Storm was following her mother around outside, as she and Maggie worked on the yard. Scully smiled at her daughter as she stayed close to her. Maggie smiled at the other two girls.

"Mama," Storm mumbled trying to get her mother's attention. Scully looked down at her daughter. Storm mumbled at her mother and gave her a daisy she found.

"Aww Stormy, thank you baby!" Scully said happily. Storm grinned happily at her mother as she took the flower. The older woman put the flower in the house, then returned outside.

Storm was playing with some outside toys while Maggie was planting some flowers. Scully went over to her mother and helped her with the flowers. Suddenly Scully's cell phone rang.

"Is it Fox?" Maggie asked as she looked at her daughter. Scully nodded, and answered the phone.

"Hey," Scully started out. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter and went inside. The toddler quickly tried to follow after her mother.

"No Stormy. Mama is busy. Come help me bury these bulbs okay?" Maggie said happily. The toddler nodded and quickly followed after her grandmother. Inside Scully was really into her conversation.

"I miss you and Storm so much Scully," Mulder said sadly. Scully sighed.

"I miss you too hun. I really do. I'm just still really hurt by what you said yesterday," Scully explained.

"I know. I would be hurt too. I'm sorry," Mulder replied. The woman smiled a bit. She knew Mulder was not lying.

"Hun, if you want, you can come to Annapolis and we can get some coffee. I'm sure my mother will watch Stormy," Scully explained.

"Can you bring her too? I miss my baby so much," Mulder pleaded. Scully sighed.

"No Mulder, you upset her really bad yesterday. Let us talk over coffee first, then we you can probably see her," Scully tried being civil. Mulder nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple hours at the coffee shop Dana?" Mulder asked.

"Yes dear. I love you," Scully replied.

"I love you too hun. See you later," Mulder replied as he hung up the phone. Scully smiled, put her phone away, and went back outside.

"Mama!" Storm quickly ran over to Scully when she walked outside. Scully quickly picked her daughter up and loved on her. The toddler tangled her hands in her mother's hair and giggled happily.

"I love you Stormy!" Scully smiled at the child. Storm made a lot of happy noises as her mother loved on her.

"Stormy, Mama has to run to the store later. You are going to stay with Nana okay?" Scully asked happily. Storm looked over at her grandmother and whined. Scully kissed her daughter.

"I go too," Storm whined. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"No baby. I want to go alone okay?" Scully spoke softly. Storm shook her head.

"I want Daddy," Storm cried unhappily. The woman smiled at her daughter. That was the first time Storm asked for her father since the fight.

"You will see him later. He's in timeout for yelling at us," Scully explained. Storm nodded unhappily. Scully snuggled on her daughter.

A couple hours later Scully was getting ready to go meet her husband. Her daughter was holding onto her mother begging her not to leave. Scully gave her daughter her stuffed otter and put her shoes on.

"Mama, no," Storm cried unhappily. Scully kissed on her daughter and stood up.

"Stormy I will be right back. I promise," Scully explained. Maggie gently picked up the child and held her close. Scully kissed her daughter once more and went out to the car.

A half hour later, Scully walked into a small coffee shop. Mulder was already sitting at a table waiting for his wife. When Mulder spotted Scully he stood up and waved at her. Scully gave the man a smile smile.

"I'm so sorry Dana," Mulder said as he approached his wife. Scully hugged her husband and held him close. Mulder kissed the side of his wife's head and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"I missed you Mulder," Scully spoke softly. Mulder nodded and nuzzled on his wife. Scully smiled and kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his wife some more.

"I missed you too Scully. I'm so, so sorry," Mulder spoke again. Scully chuckled and sat at the table. Mulder sat down as well.

"You understand why I left, right Mulder?" Scully looked at her husband. Mulder nodded and looked down. Scully got up and sat next to her husband.

"I know. I lost my patience. I'm sorry," Mulder mumbled. Scully laid on her husband and drank some of the coffee. Mulder wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close.

"Do you want to call our baby?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded happily.

"Please. I miss her so much," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hi Mom. Can I please talk to Stormy?" Scully asked happily. When Storm was on the phone Scully smiled.

"Hi baby. Mama loves you," Scully said to her daughter. Storm mumbled happily.

"I want you Mama," Storm whined at her mother. Scully laughed softly.

"I have someone who wants to talk to you," Scully explained. Storm mumbled as Scully gave her phone to her husband.

"Hi Stormy. I miss you," Mulder spoke softly. Storm mumbled excitedly and looked up at her grandmother.

"I want you," Storm cried into the phone. Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully kissed her husband happily.

"Stormy, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Mulder apologized. Storm mumbled again.

"I want Daddy," Storm cried into the phone. Maggie picked the toddler up and held her close.

"Aww Storm it's fine. I will see you soon. I promise. I need to talk to Mama for a bit," Mulder explained. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"I love you Stormy," Mulder said happily.

"Love you too," Storm mumbled as she gave the phone back to her grandmother. Mulder gave the phone back to his wife. Scully spoke to her mother for a few moments before she hung up.

Scully kissed her husband happily again. Mulder snuggled on his wife. Scully laid on her husband and looked up at him. Mulder grinned.

"Alright Mulder. You can follow me back to my mother's home. Plus you can spend the night," Scully smiled. Mulder grinned and loved on his wife. The woman stood up and went out to her car. Her husband followed close after.

Thirty minutes later the couple pulled into the driveway. When Storm heard the cars, she started to throw a fit. Maggie held the child close and shushed her.

"Stormy. Mama is back," Scully called out as she entered the house. Storm pushed on her grandmother and cried. Scully and Mulder entered the room and smiled at their daughter.

"Daddy!" Storm quickly reached up for her father. Mulder quickly picked up his daughter and held her close. The toddler kept crying and hugging onto her father.

"Aww you're okay. I'm right here," Mulder spoke softly as he snuggled on his daughter. Storm whined and tightened the grip on her father.

"Did you miss your Daddy Storm?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and laid on her father. Scully kissed her daughter. The toddler mumbled and turned towards her father.

"Aww," Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Storm pushed her mother's hand away from her.

"Hey be nice," Scully laughed. The toddler whined and laid on her father happily.

"Stormy, it's naptime," Scully said as she looked at the clock. The small child shook her head unhappily.

"I want Daddy," Storm whined. Mulder laughed and snuggled his daughter. Storm smiled and grabbed at her father's face.

"I'll sit on the couch and try to get her to sleep," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully smiled and nodded. The older man sat on the couch and cuddled on the toddler. Scully sat on the couch with her husband.

About thirty minutes later the toddler was fast asleep. Scully laid on her husband happily and looked up at him. Mulder was watching his daughter. A few moments later, Mulder spoke.

"Scully, I think you and I have to be on the same page when it comes to punishing our daughter when she's bad. I know you're trying to be nice, but if Storm causes trouble or gets into anything, she runs to you," Mulder explained. Scully nodded.

"Okay next time she causes trouble I'll put her in time out," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and kissed his wife.

"She won't expect that," Mulder chuckled. The older woman smiled and returned the kiss.

A few hours later, Storm was sitting in front of the TV. Scully was in the kitchen cooking dinner with her mother. Mulder was taking a quick nap on the couch. When Storm smelled dinner, she got off the floor and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart," Scully smiled at her daughter when she saw her. Storm mumbled and looked around the kitchen. Maggie finished washing up her hands before she sat her granddaughter at the table.

"Mama," Storm whined unhappily. Scully approached her daughter and gave her a cup of juice. Storm quickly picked up the cup and drank it.

"Mom, can you watch Storm while I wake Mulder up?" Scully asked after she made sure her daughter was settled. The toddler whined as her mother left the kitchen.

"Hun, it's time for dinner," Scully spoke softly as she woke her husband up. Mulder groaned and yawned as Scully woke him. Scully smiled at her husband and helped him sit up.

"What did you make?" Mulder yawned. Scully laughed.

"Beef tips and roasted potatoes. Come on. Our baby is already at the table," Scully smiled. Mulder yawned and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Dada," Storm cried when she saw her father enter the room. Mulder smiled and sat next to his daughter. The toddler reached up for her father.

"No Stormy, it's dinner time," Mulder scolded. The toddler mumbled and tried to be patient and wait for her food.

A couple hours later, Scully and Mulder were trying to get their daughter to go to bed. Storm was whining and reaching for her parents. Scully crossed her arms.

"No it's night night. Daddy and I need to use the potty and we will be right back. You need to go to bed though," Scully said firmly. Storm mumbled unhappily and looked up at her father. Mulder tucked his daughter in and left the room with his wife.

Thirty minutes later, the couple returned to the bedroom. Storm was sitting up in bed hugging one of the pillows close to her mumbling at her toys. Scully approached her daughter.

"Stormy it's night night. You need to go lay down and go to bed," Scully said firmly. Storm whined and looked up at her father. Mulder ignored the child and got dressed for bed.

Scully loved on the toddler as she tried to take the pillow from her. Storm cried and tried pushing her mother away. Scully looked down at her daughter.

"No Stormy. It's bedtime," Scully scolded again. The toddler let go of the pillow and picked up her otter. Scully smiled happily and tried to lay her daughter down. Storm became upset and hit her mother.

"Hey you do not hit me!" Scully scolded as she picked her daughter up. Storm whined and looked up at her mother. Scully walked her daughter to a chair in the room and sat her on it.

"You are in time out now. Do you understand?" Scully scolded. Storm shook her head and cried unhappily. Mulder knelt down next to his daughter.

"You do not hit Mommy, do you understand?" Mulder said firmly. Storm nodded unhappily and reached up for her mother.

"No Storm. You need to wait two minutes, then you can get off the chair," Scully explained. Storm cried and nodded.

Two minutes later Scully picked her daughter up and held her close. The toddler hugged onto her mother happily. The older woman kissed her daughter. Storm laid on her mother.

"Sorry Mama," Storm mumbled as she was carried back to the bed. Scully set her daughter down on the bed next to her husband, and climbed into bed herself. The toddler quickly crawled over to her mother.

"Night night," Scully said firmly as she held her daughter close. Storm nodded and yawned as she mother cuddled her. Mulder grinned and pulled his wife close to him. Suddenly Storm started to throw another fit.

"Knock it off right now," Scully yelled. The toddler became upset and pushed her mother hard. Scully became upset and took her daughter out of the bed.

"You need to knock this off! You need to go to bed Storm!" Scully yelled. Storm became angry and pushed her mother again. The older woman grabbed her child and held her still.

"No bed!" Storm yelled. Scully looked over at her husband. Mulder sighed and got off the bed.

"Stop yelling. You need to go to bed. Mama and I are tired," Mulder scolded. Storm cried and smacked her father on the face. Scully quickly held her daughter and swatted her on the butt a few times. Storm stopped what she was doing and started crying.

"Time out right now," Mulder said firmly as he set Storm back on the chair. The toddler rubbed her eyes and cried. Scully looked over at her husband. Fifteen minutes later, Storm started to calm down.

"Sowwy," Storm mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Scully picked her daughter up and set her back in bed with her husband. The woman climbed into bed with her family and pulled a blanket over them.

"Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully shushed her daughter and held her close. The toddler mumbled sadly and tried to look up at her parents. Mulder placed the stuffed fox in Storm's arms and yawned. Soon the toddler gave up looking for attention and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Scully awoke suddenly. The woman groaned and stretched. Her small toddler whined and kept trying to suck on her mother's shirt. Sully sighed and tried to detach Storm off of her.

Suddenly the child started to cry softly. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and watched her. When the woman realized her child was asleep while she was crying, she woke her husband.

"Mulder, I need help," Scully spoke quietly as she nudged her husband. Mulder groaned and rolled over to face his wife. Scully smiled at the man.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mulder said as he yawned. Scully rubbed her husband's face.

"Can you make Storm a bottle? Im sure my Mom has a couple left over from when she was a baby," Scully tried to explain. Mulder gave his wife a look.

"Scully she's two and a half. Why does she need a bottle?" Mulder looked bothered. Scully sighed.

"She's sucking on my shirt. Its soaked and when I tried to detach her from me she started to cry. Can you please just warm up some milk and put it in a bottle?" Scully pleaded. Mulder sighed and nodded as he got out of the bed. Scully cuddled on her child as her husband left the room.

Mulder returned about ten minutes later with a warm bottle of milk. Scully smiled at her husband when he entered the room. The older man handed the bottle over to his wife and climbed back into bed. Scully detached her daughter from her shirt again and quickly put the bottle in her mouth.

"Thank you Mulder," Scully smiled as she gave her husband a quick kiss. Mulder returned the kiss and yawned.

"She's way too spoiled Scully," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully nodded and snuggled on her child. Mulder sighed.

"I know Mulder. I can't help it. I finally got the baby I wanted," Scully mumbled as she loved on her daughter. The older man smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"I love you Dana. We just gotta be more firm with our child. Less spoiled too," Mulder laughed softly. Scully nodded, agreeing with her husband. Mulder kissed his daughter, and yawned before he turned over to doze off again.

The next morning, Storm woke up before her parents did. The toddler mumbled happily and pushed on her father's face. Storm laughed happily as she felt her father's stubble.

"Mmm, Stormy, knock it off," Mulder yawned as he was woke up. The toddler mumbled again and rubbed her father's face. Mulder looked up at his child and smiled.

"Daddy!" Storm said happily when she saw her father was awake. Mulder yawned and sat up. Storm laughed, stood up, and gave her father her stuffed otter.

"What is this animal Stormy?" Mulder smiled at his daughter. Storm mumbled happily and hugged her father. Mulder kissed the side of his daughter's head.

"Otter," Storm mumbled. The older man climbed out of bed, picked his daughter up, and went downstairs.

"Morning Fox. Morning Storm," Maggie smiled as they entered the kitchen. Storm saw her grandmother and reached for her. Maggie smiled and took the toddler from Mulder.

"Nana!" Storm became excited. Maggie smiled and kissed Storm a few times before she set her at the table. Storm cried at her grandmother unhappy.

"Shush Storm. I made you a small pancake and I got you some strawberries cause your Mama said it was your favorite," Maggie explained to the toddler. Storm nodded happily. Maggie smiled and gave Storm her breakfast.

After breakfast, Scully was trying to collect her daughter. Storm was trying to hide behind her grandmother. Mulder sighed, snuck up behind Storm and picked her up.

"Enough. Time to go home," Mulder scolded as he handed Storm to his wife. Storm whined unhappily at her father. Scully shushed her daughter.

"Bye Mom. Thank you for everything," Scully smiled happily. Maggie smiled at the family. The toddler became whiney again.

"Stormy, knock it off," Scully scolded. Storm whined unhappily and laid on her mother. Maggie gave out a small laugh.

"No problem. Fox needs to learn to keep his temper. He's got a good wife," Maggie laughed. Mulder groaned and shook his head. Scully smiled and kissed her husband happily.

"Thanks again for everything Maggie. Next we come over, it will be on better circumstances," Mulder said to his mother-in-law. Maggie nodded and kissed Storm again.

"Bye Stormy. Be good for your Mommy and Daddy okay?" Maggie smiled at the toddler. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. After a few more goodbyes, the family went out to the car, and went home.

After they arrived home, Storm was sitting on the kitchen floor playing with a couple of her toys. Scully smiled at her daughter as she made lunch. The toddler was giggling and laughing happily.

"Stormy, you want to go get Daddy? Lunch is ready," Scully encouraged. Storm mumbled, grabbed her fox, and went upstairs. When the toddler got to her father's office she mumbled and walked into it. The small toddler went over to her father and pushed on him.

"Hi Stormy, what do you need?" Mulder smiled as he looked down at his daughter. Storm mumbled happily and looked up at her father.

The toddler set her stuffed fox on her father's lap and smiled. Mulder picked his child up and took the fox from her. Storm looked up at her father.

"Fox?" Storm mumbled as she looked up at her father. Mulder snuggled on his daughter as he tried reading the newspapers in front of him.

"Fox?" the toddler asked again. Mulder kissed his daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes. The older man gave back the stuffed fox to the child.

"Daddy no. Fox," the toddler whined. Mulder looked down at his daughter confused. Storm whined at her father again.

"Stormy. What is it? I don't understand," Mulder tried to explain. Storm started to pout and cry lightly. The older man shushed his daughter and tried to read.

"No! Daddy fox!" Storm started to throw a fit. Mulder looked really confused and sighed. Suddenly Scully walked into the room.

"Stormy, what are you doing? I told you to tell Daddy lunch was ready," Scully scolded. The toddler reached up for her mother. Scully sighed and picked the child up.

"Sorry hun. Lunch is ready whenever you're ready," Scully said as she left the room. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled unhappily.

After lunch Storm was pushing on her father, looking for attention, as he sat on the couch. The older man was ignoring his daughter. The toddler cried at her father.

"Storm what do you want? You need to go play sweetheart," Mulder explained. Storm pulled on her father's jeans and whined again.

"Fox," the toddler whined again. Mulder got off the couch, found his daughter's stuffed fox, and gave it to her before returning to the couch. Storm cried unhappily.

"Storm, what is it?" Mulder tried asking again. The toddler sat down and cried as Scully entered the room.

"Stormy, it's naptime," Scully spoke as she picked up the cranky child. Storm wiggled and shook her head unhappily.

"No Mama, fox!" the child cried again. Scully took the stuffed fox from her daughter, and placed it back in her arms where she could see it.

"There is your fox Stormy. Come on. Nap time," Scully said firmly as she walked upstairs with her child. The toddler kept crying at her mother.

Scully soon walked into her daughter's room, and placed her daughter into bed. The toddler became upset again and started to throw another fit.

"Knock it off baby. It's naptime," Scully said firmly. The older woman placed a blanket on her daughter and loved on her. Storm held up her fox and whined.

"Yes Stormy, that is your fox," Scully explained. The child mumbled unhappily again.

"No Mama! Fox!" Storm cried again. Scully shushed her daughter and kissed her one more time. The woman handed her daughter a sippy cup or water and went to the door.

"Mama no leave," the toddler whined. Scully put up the baby gate in the doorway. The toddler became upset again. Scully sighed and went downstairs.

"She doesn't sound happy Dana," Mulder chuckled as his wife entered back into the living room. Scully smiled.

"I feel terrible Mulder," Scully said as she sat on the couch. Mulder leaned over and snuggled on his wife.

"She will be fine. She's gotta learn Scully," Mulder smiled. The woman smiled and laid on her husband as they watched TV.

After about fifteen minutes, Storm was still crying loudly for her parents. Scully looked up at her husband and snuggled on him. Mulder wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close.

"Mulder she's still crying," Scully said with an upset tone to her voice. Mulder sighed and hugged his wife.

"She's fine. This is the first time we've not given into her crying," Mulder said as he looked down at his wife. Scully nodded.

"I know. I just don't want her to hate us," Scully tried explaining. Mulder laughed. Scully smacked her husband.

"Hey why did you hit me?" Mulder said as he chuckled some more. Scully crossed her arms.

"You laughed at me," Scully explained. Mulder kissed his wife happily. Scully shot a look at her husband.

"Storm is not going to hate us. She's used to us giving into whatever she wants. She may be upset for a while, but she'll learn," Mulder smiled. Scully sighed and nodded. Mulder yawned and held his wife close.

"Hun, do you want us to take a nap as well?" Scully looked at her husband. Mulder shook his head.

"If we do, we have to nap on the couch. I don't want to disturb Stormy if she's still awake," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and laid on her husband again.

After a while Mulder yawned again. The older woman smiled and got off the couch so her husband could lay down.

"Lay down hun. We can cuddle and nap on the couch," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and laid on the couch. Scully smiled and laid on the couch close to her husband.

"I love you Dana," Mulder mumbled as he snuggled on his wife. Scully smiled and kissed her husband gently.

"I love you too hun," Scully spoke softly as she cuddled on her husband. Soon the couple was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple hours later Scully slowly woke up. Her husband was still fast asleep. The woman looked up at her husband and gently kissed him. Mulder groaned and snuggled on his wife.

Scully smiled and nuzzled on Mulder happily. The older man yawned and looked down at his wife. The older woman looked up at her husband and smiled happily.

"How was your nap hun?" Scully asked happily. Mulder snuggled on his wife and kissed her.

"It was good. Stormy is still asleep?" Mulder asked as he pulled his wife close to him. Scully nodded.

"Yeah. Also, I think I figured out why she gets all pissy when we don't understand why she keeps asking for her fox," Scully started out. Mulder snuggled on his wife again and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Mulder asked as he gave his wife a look.

"I think Stormy has figured out your name is Fox. Kinda cute since her favorite animal is a fox," Scully smiled at the older man. Mulder laughed.

"Yeah, and her favorite toy too. Makes sense. We can ask her whenever she wakes up," the man chuckled. Scully snuggled on her husband once more before she heard her child crying.

"There she is. Must of sensed we were talking about her," Scully said as she got off the couch. Mulder nodded and followed his wife.

The toddler was standing at the babygate waiting on her parents. Storm was upset when her parents didn't come to her right away.

"Hi Stormy. How was your nap?" Scully smiled as she approached her daughter. Storm quickly reached up for her mother. Scully smiled and quickly picked her daughter up.

"Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Scully kissed on her daughter and looked over at her husband. Mulder approached his family.

"Hi Stormy," Mulder smiled. Storm laid on her mother and waved at her father. Scully took her daughter downstairs.

While downstairs Mulder sat on the living room floor playing with his daughter, while Scully made dinner. Storm was playing with her stuffed animals.

"Stormy, can I ask you something?" Mulder spoke softly as he held his daughter's stuffed otter. Storm mumbled and looked up at her father.

"Stormy, do you know what my name is?" Mulder asked. Storm looked up at her father. Mulder brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Dada," Storm mumbled as she grabbed at her father's hand. Mulder smiled at the toddler.

"What's my name Stormy?" Mulder tried asking again. Storm stood up and hugged onto her father. Mulder loved on his daughter.

"Love you," Storm mumbled happily as she received the attention. Mulder grinned at his daughter.

"I love you too Storm," Mulder smiled. Storm rubbed on her father's stubble. Scully smiled as she entered the room.

"Look Mama," Storm pointed at her mother. Mulder kissed on his child again as Scully walked over to them.

"Can I play with you and Daddy?" Scully asked as she sat down. Storm nodded and laid on her father. Scully picked up the stuffed fox and showed it to her daughter.

"My fox," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and tried playing with her daughter. Storm snuggled on her father and kept holding onto him.

"Mama, fox," Storm mumbled as she pulled on her father's shirt. Scully looked at her daughter.

"Stormy, what's my name?" Scully asked softly. Storm mumbled and took the otter from her father.

"Mama," Storm said happily. Scully laughed softly. The toddler pulled on her father's shirt and whined.

"Stormy, what is Daddy's name?" Scully asked. Storm hugged her father happily. Mulder kissed the side of his daughter's head.

"Fox," the toddler mumbled. Mulder snuggled on his daughter happily.

"Yes, my name is Fox. Do you know what Mama's name is?" Mulder asked the toddler. Storm pulled on her father's shirt again and shook her head.

"My name is Dana," Scully said to her daughter. Storm looked at her mother.

"Dana?" the small child repeated her mother. Scully nodded happily and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully tried taking her daughter from her husband. Storm shook her head and got closer to her father.

"Someone is being clingy with me today," Mulder said as he looked at his wife. Scully nodded.

"Stormy, Mama baked mac 'n' cheese and bacon for you," Scully spoke to her daughter softly.

"Mama, cheese?" Storm mumbled. Scully nodded. The child became excited and pulled on her father impatiently. Mulder laughed and stood up.

"Come on Storm," Mulder encouraged as he walked to the kitchen. Storm whined and quickly followed after her father. Scully smiled proudly, got off the floor, and followed her family.

After dinner, Mulder was standing at the kitchen counter as his daughter stood next to him. Storm kept mumbling and pulling on her father's kpants. Mulder looked down at the toddler and smiled.

"Stormy, look what I got you cause you were a good girl today?" Mulder said as he knelt down next to his daughter with a bowl of ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Storm said excitedly. Mulder kissed on his daughter happily before he stood up and walked over to the table. The toddler quickly followed after her father.

Mulder set the bowl of ice cream down at the table, before he picked up his daughter and set her in her booster chair. The toddler grinned happily as her father gave her the bowl and spoon. Storm ate the ice cream happily as her father got her a cup of water.

"Where Mama?" Storm asked as she looked around. Mulder smiled and brushed the hair out of his daughter's eyes. The toddler mumbled and took another bite of ice cream.

"Mama is taking a bath right now. She has to work tomorrow," Mulder explained. Storm nodded and continued to eat her ice cream.

After Storm was done eating Mulder took his daughter to the living room and turned on the TV. The older man turned the TV to a show about aliens and sat on the floor.

The toddler went over to the toy box and pulled out a couple toys. Mulder smiled at his daughter as she played. Soon Scully entered the room.

"Oh you're watching this crap?" Scully teased her husband. Mulder stuck his tongue out at his wife. The woman rolled her eyes. Storm watched her parents for a few moments before she went back to playing with her toys.

The woman sat on the floor next to her husband and laid on him. Mulder wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close. Scully looked up at her husband and felt herself fill up with happiness.

"I love you Fox," Scully spoke softly as she got close to her husband. Mulder looked down at his wife and gave her a look.

"You know not to call me that," Mulder laughed as he tried to scold his wife. Scully kissed her husband gently.

"Yeah I know. We've only known each other for thirteen years, but it's been the best thirteen years of my life," Scully smiled. Mulder laughed again as he returned the kiss.

"I love you too Dana," Mulder smirked. Scully cuddled up close to her husband again. Soon the toddler looked up at her parents and became jealous.

"No, my Daddy!" Storm huffed as she stood up. Scully gave her daughter a look of surprise. Mulder nuzzled on his wife as he watched his daughter.

"Stormy, he's my husband. We have to share Daddy," Scully tried to explain. Storm shook her head. Mulder smiled at Scully.

"I hate to say it, but I think she favors me Scully," Mulder said as he looked at his wife. Scully smacked her husband playfully. Suddenly Storm was pulling on his mother's shirt.

"Hi Stormy," Scully spoke happily. Storm looked unhappy. Mulder brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Hi Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully pulled her daughter close to her and held her close. Storm laid on her mother and played with her mother's necklace.

"Pretty Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully kissed and snuggled on her daughter. Storm snuggled into her mother's hair.

"Stormy are you ready for night night?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm shook her head and hugged her mother. Mulder looked over at his daughter.

"I sleep with Mama," Storm asked hopefully. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter. The toddler looked at her mother and tried to mimic her mother.

"No sweetheart. You need to learn to sleep in your own bed," Scully explained. The toddler looked at her mother and nodded sadly. Scully held her daughter close and rubbed her back.

"Night night?" Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully nodded as her husband stood up. Storm looked up at her father and reached for him. Mulder picked up his daughter, as Scully collected her toys. Mulder and Scully quickly went upstairs and put their daughter to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Scully arrived home from work at around 4pm. The older woman removed her shoes and put her purse away before she went into the living room to find her family.

"Hey hun!" Mulder grinned as Scully walked into the living room. Scully smiled and kissed her husband happily.

"How was work?" Mulder asked as he returned the kiss. Scully smiled and looked around for her daughter.

"It was good. Decently busy. Where is our baby?" Scully asked when she didn't see her child. Mulder laughed lightly.

"Storm figured out she can fit behind the couch today. Take one guess on where she is," Mulder smiled as he looked at his wife. Scully laughed.

"At least she's been behaving herself these last few days," Scully smiled as she pulled away from her husband. Mulder smirked at his wife.

"Yeah it's been nice. I just feel like she's about to have a major meltdown though. At least we can agree on how to handle it and the fact we have enough patience to deal with it," Mulder laughed. Scully smiled as she approached the back of the couch.

"Hi Stormy. I'm home," Scully spoke softly when she saw her daughter. Storm looked up from her stuffed otter and waved at her mother. Scully reached out for her child.

"Can you come here and give Mama a hug?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded before she slowly crawled out from behind the couch. The toddler climbed into her mother's arms and hugged onto her.

"I missed you Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's necklace. Scully smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Daddy play with me," Storm mumbled trying to tell her mother about her day. Scully smiled and watched her daughter.

"What did Daddy make for lunch?" Scully asked. Storm mumbled and played with Scully's hair before she spoke.

"Sammich and apples," the toddler mumbled. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter. Storm made some happy noises.

"Mama you pretty," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully felt herself fill up pride. Mulder grinned as he watched his wife and his daughter talk.

"I love you Storm," Scully spoke softly as she watched her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Love too," the toddler mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Scully snuggled on her daughter.

"Mama doesn't work tomorrow. We can spend tomorrow together okay?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and laid on her mother again.

"Hun, did she have a n-a-p?" Scully asked her husband as she picked her daughter up. Mulder shook his head.

"No, I tried putting her down for one, and she refused to sleep. She just played with her toys for an hour and a half," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and kissed on her daughter.

"Mulder, would you be okay with ordering pizza for dinner?" Scully asked. Storm looked up at her mother happily.

"I want pizza," the toddler mumbled. Scully shushed her daughter and looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded and went to call the pizza place.

"We have to take a bath Stormy," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm shook her head and buried her face in her mother's shirt.

"Storm. I'm gonna give you two choices. You can take a bath with me right now, or you can wait until later, but Daddy is going to give you a bath," Scully explained. Storm whined laid on her mother.

"Do you want a bath with Mommy or Daddy?" Scully asked again. The toddler cried unhappily. Scully shushed her daughter and snuggled on her.

"I want Mama," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully nodded and kissed her daughter before she went upstairs with her. The toddler hugged onto her mother.

When Scully got to the restroom, she set her toddler on the floor so she could run the bath. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother's pants.

As the bath filled, Scully knelt down next to her daughter and undressed her. Storm whined and tried to stop her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and loved on her.

"I want up," Storm whined. Scully shushed her daughter and set her in the bath when she was fully undressed.

"No Mama," Storm whined. Scully smiled, undressed herself, and climbed into the bath with her daughter. Storm mumbled and looked up at her mother.

"Look, I'm taking a bath too Storm," Scully smiled. Storm mumbled and looked around for her bath toys. The older woman smiled and handed her daughter a couple toys.

After playing with her daughter for about 20 minutes Scully started to wash her daughter. The toddler whined but allowed her mother to wash her. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter.

"Mama, done," Storm whined. Scully shushed her daughter and kissed her. The toddler looked up at her mother and pouted.

"You're being so good Storm. You wanna help wash me sweetheart?" Scully asked. Storm nodded and hugged onto her mother. Scully snuggled on her daughter and handed her a loofah.

After the bath, Scully carried her daughter downstairs. Storm was whining for her pizza. The older woman shushed the toddler and walked into the kitchen.

"Pizza," Storm mumbled as she laid on her mother. Mulder looked at his daughter and grinned. Scully went over to the table and set her daughter in her seat.

"Stormy, do you want cheese or do you want pepperoni?" Mulder asked his daughter. Storm whined and looked up at her mother.

"Cheese," the toddler said as she became impatient. Scully sat next to her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Here you go Stormy," Mulder spoke as he gave her daughter a small slice of pizza and a sippy cup of milk. Storm mumbled happily.

"Thank," the toddler said as she grabbed at her pizza. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter as Mulder brought dinner over for him and his wife.

After dinner, Scully was sitting on the sofa chair, while watching TV. The older woman was holding her child close to her. Storm was hugging her fox close to her as she laid on her mother. Mulder was trying to put on a movie for his family.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as she yawned. Mulder looked over at the girls and smiled. Scully kissed the top of Storm's head and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Here you go Scully," Mulder spoke softly as he covered his wife and daughter with a blanket. The toddler yawned and pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully snuggled on her daughter as Storm fell asleep.

"I'm glad she fell asleep. I was worried she was going to have a meltdown," Scully said as she looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded.

"She was pretty decent today. She had a few mini meltdowns today but nothing too bad," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and watched the movie.

When the movie was over Mulder looked over at his wife. Scully was fast asleep in the sofa chair, while holding their young daughter close. The older man grinned and went over to his wife.

Mulder gently kissed Scully and placed the blanket back over her. Storm whined unhappily, but remained asleep. The older man smiled and went upstairs to go to bed.

A few hours later Scully suddenly woke up out of a bad dream. The woman quickly looked around to figure out her surroundings and sighed. Her toddler yawned and pulled on her shirt. Scully looked down at her daughter and smiled.

Scully slowly removed the blanket from her, and picked her daughter up. She collected Storm's fox, got off the sofa chair, and went upstairs.

When Scully arrived in her bedroom, Mulder was fast asleep in bed. The woman smiled happily when she saw her husband, and carefully laid her daughter in bed. After using the bathroom, Scully got into bed herself.

Storm slowly woke up when she felt her mother climb into bed. Scully smiled when she saw her daughter looking around.

"I'm right here Stormy, don't worry," Scully spoke softly as she pulled her daughter back into her arms. Storm mumbled happily and grabbed onto her mother. Scully sang softly to her daughter until Storm fell back to sleep. After her daughter fell asleep, Scully fell asleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple hours later, Storm woke up suddenly. The toddler looked around at her parents. Mulder was on his back snoring away, while Scully was on her side facing away from her family.

Storm mumbled unhappily and slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed. The toddler carefully climbed off of the bed, and walked over to her mother's side of the bed. Storm looked at her mother for a few moments before she left the room.

The small child slowly climbed down the stairs, trying to stay quiet. When the toddler got to the bottom of the stairs, she went off to the living room to play with her toys.

After a short while Storm looked around and mumbled unhappily when she didn't see her parents. The toddler stood up and wandered to the bathroom. When she got there, she grabbed the toilet paper and pulled it off the roll. When Storm was done pulling the toilet paper apart, she tried putting it down the toilet and in the trash.

Soon Storm became bored and wandered into the kitchen. The small child opened the trash can and pulled out all the trash she could. Storm pushed the trash all over the kitchen floor. After she was done she went upstairs and went into the full sized bathroom.

The toddler grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and started to dump it all over the floor. Storm poured out half the bottle, before she put it back in the tub. Storm then grabbed some toilet paper and tried to clean up the mess. After a while Storm gave up, went back to her bedroom to grab her otter, then returned to her parents bedroom.

"Mama, up," Storm whined as she pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully groaned and slowly woke up.

"Stormy, why did you get out of bed?" Scully yawned as she picked her child up and set her back on the bed. Storm mumbled happily and held up her stuffed otter.

"Otter Mama," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter. Storm laid down and looked up at her mother. The older woman laid down with her daughter and held her close.

"Love you Mama," Storm said happily as Scully snuggled on her. Scully felt herself fill up with pride and happiness.

"I love you too baby. Go back to sleep okay," Scully smiled. Storm nodded and yawned. Scully snuggled on Storm again as the girls fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Mulder yawned and rolled over towards his family as he slowly woke up. Scully was facing towards her husband, while holding their daughter close to her. Storm was fast asleep facing her mother.

After about ten minutes Mulder yawned and sat up in the bed. Scully mumbled but remained asleep. Mulder smiled at his family before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, he noticed the mess on the floor. He tried picking up the toilet paper but it fell apart. Mulder looked around and saw the bottle of bubble bath laying in the tub. The older man sighed, used the bathroom, and returned to the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Scully slowly woke up. Mulder looked over at his wife and smiled. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Morning hun," Scully yawned as she woke up. Mulder laid down next to his wife and kissed on her. Scully snuggled on her husband.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Mulder smiled. Scully nodded slightly.

"Kinda. I woke up from a bad dream, then a couple hours later, Stormy woke me up cause she couldn't get back into bed. She went to get her otter," Scully explained as she held her daughter close to her.

"Well you're not going to be happy with her in a few minutes," Mulder explained. Scully gave her husband a look.

"What did she do?" Scully asked as she cuddled her daughter. Mulder sighed.

"Storm poured out some of the bubble bath soap onto the floor, then tried using toilet paper to clean it up. There is toilet paper all over the floor," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and gently woke her daughter.

"Stormy, it's time to wake up sweetie," Scully spoke softly. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother's shirt. Scully kissed and snuggled on her daughter.

"No," Storm cried as she pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully shushed her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Morning Storm," Mulder spoke as he rubbed his daughter's back. Storm cried and looked up at her father. Scully kissed on her daughter again.

"I sleep," the toddler cried at her parents. Scully smiled and kissed on Storm again. Storm cuddled up close to Scully and hid her face in her mother's shirt.

"Stormy, I don't work today. I want to play with you today sweetie," Scully tried to bribe her daughter. Storm wasn't having any of it.

"No! I sleep!" Storm yelled at her parents. Mulder got off of the bed and sat his daughter up. Storm started to tear up.

"Do not yell at us! Do you understand?" Mulder scolded. Storm rubbed her eyes and nodded. Scully gave her husband a look and got off the bed.

"Sowwy," Storm mumbled as she was crying. Scully placed her daughter on the floor and held her hand. The toddler stood up and tried to follow her mother.

Scully looked as her husband, as Mulder left the room. The older woman then followed her husband while holding her daughter's hand.. The toddler mumbled unhappily as she followed her mother.

"Stormy, what did you do?" Scully asked firmly when they entered the bathroom. Storm mumbled unhappily and looked up at her parents.

"Why did you make a mess Storm?" Mulder asked. The toddler tried hiding her face in her mother's pant leg. Scully knelt down next to her daughter.

"Stormy, why did you do this?" Scully asked again. Storm looked up at her mother, obviously upset. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"I look and it spill," Storm mumbled while she cried. Scully loved on her daughter. The toddler whined and pushed on her mother.

"I clean it Mama," Storm tried explaining. Scully looked up at her husband. Mulder sighed. The toddler cried and looked up at her parents.

"Fine, but you cannot be getting into stuff. Do you understand?" Scully scolded her daughter. Storm nodded and hugged her mother. Mulder knelt down next to his family.

"Stormy, you need to help me clean this up. Do you understand?" Mulder asked. Storm laid on her mother and nodded.

Scully gently pushed her daughter towards her husband. Storm cried and looked back at her mother. Mulder gently took his daughter's hand and led her over to the mess.

"Here Stormy, help me then I'll ask Mama to make pancakes okay?" Mulder explained to his daughter. Storm nodded and held onto her father's sweatpants.

Mulder grabbed the bathroom garbage and set it next to the mess. The toddler started to put the toilet paper in the trash. Scully knelt down next to her daughter.

"Good job baby," Scully praised her daughter as Storm finished putting the toilet paper in the trash. Storm whined and looked at her parents. Mulder smiled and grabbed a towel and some cleaner and cleaned up the soap. Scully used the restroom, washed her hands, and led her child downstairs.

When the family approached the kitchen, Storm started to throw another fit. Scully looked at her husband with a confused look. Mulder knelt down next to his daughter.

"Storm, you need to stop this. What is bothering you?" Mulder asked. Storm started to cry again and looked up at her mother.

"Sowwy," Storm mumbled through her tears. Scully picked up her daughter and held her close. Mulder brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes. The older woman kissed on her daughter, and went into the kitchen.

"I see why she started to throw a fit," Scully said as she looked over at her husband. Mulder saw the trash mess and sighed. Storm cried again. Scully set her daughter on the floor.

"Storm what is going on with you? This is naughty!" Scully scolded. Storm cried and rubbed her eyes. Mulder knelt down next to his daughter.

"Storm, you need to help me clean this. You cannot be doing this!" Mulder scolded. Storm cried and nodded. The older man started to clean up the trash. The toddler let go of her mother and helped her father.

"Is there anything else we're going to find that you got into?" Mulder asked firmly. The toddler nodded and cried. Scully sighed.

"What else did you do?" Mulder asked. Storm rubbed her eyes and coughed a bit. Scully took her daughter's hand and helped her stand up.

"Show us what you did," Scully said to the toddler. Storm cried and led her mother to the downstairs bathroom. When Scully entered the bathroom she sighed.

"Sorry!" Storm cried again. Scully sat on the floor and put her face in her hands. Storm tried hugging onto her mother.

"Is this what you were doing last night before you woke me up?!" Scully was at the end of her rope. The toddler nodded and hiccuped. Scully pushed her daughter away from her and cleaned up that mess.

The toddler cried looking for her parents attention. Scully ignored her daughter and finished cleaning. Mulder kissed his wife and snuggled on her. Storm sat on the floor and watched her parents.

"I can't believe her Mulder!" Scully said unhappily. Mulder nodded and laid his head against his wife's head. Scully sighed again. The toddler became upset and went off to hide in her bedroom.

"I know. I can't either. I don't know what got into her," Mulder sighed. Scully became upset.

"I was looking forward to spending the day with my baby," Scully sighed. Mulder brushed his wife's hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"I know. I'm not happy with her either," Mulder explained. Scully nodded. The older man gently kissed his wife and snuggled on her. Scully sighed and sat there.

Twenty minutes later Scully went around looking for her daughter. Mulder was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast. Storm was in her bedroom closet, hugging her stuffed fox close to her and crying.

"Stormy?" Scully called out when she entered her daughter's room. The toddler tried to stay quiet but ended up coughing. Scully looked into the closet and smiled. Storm started to cry again.

"Aww Storm, come here," Scully spoke softly as she picked her child up. Storm quickly hugged onto her mother. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter. Storm tangled her hands in her mother's hair and cried a bit more.

"Shh, it's okay. I love you sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and played with her mother's hair.

"Sorry Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully held her daughter close and loved on her. The toddler whined and pulled on her mother's shirt. The older woman went and sat on her daughter's bed.

"I love you," Scully told her daughter again. Storm hugged onto her mother tightly. Scully just held her daughter close while loving on her. After a short while Storm started to calm down and relax.

"Love you Mama," Storm mumbled into her mother's shirt. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter. The toddler looked up at her mother.

"Stormy, can I talk to you?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and played with her mother's shirt. Scully snuggled on her daughter.

"Why did you make messes last night sweetie?" Scully asked softly. Storm whined unhappily. The older woman quickly picked up Storm's stuffed fox and played with her.

"Stormy, can you tell me why you made those messes?" Scully asked again. Storm looked up at her mother sadly. Scully kissed her daughter happily.

"No. Mama yell and Mama sad," Storm mumbled away. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. The toddler grabbed into her mother's hand.

"I yelled because it makes me sad that you made the messes sweetheart," Scully explained. Storm looked up at her mother and nodded.

"I bored Mama. I wait for you and Daddy. No one come. I'm sorry!" Storm tried explaining. Scully snuggled on her daughter.

"You can't be naughty because you want your Daddy or me, do you understand?" Scully asked firmly. Storm nodded.

"Sorry Mama," Storm said as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter happily. The toddler laughed and looked up at her mother.

"Hey breakfast is ready," Mulder spoke as he walked into the room. Storm whined and hid her face in her mother's shirt. The older man gave his wife a look.

"Stormy, can you tell your Daddy what we talked about?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm whined but nodded unhappily.

"Sorry Daddy," Storm apologized. Mulder smiled at his daughter. The older woman gave her daughter a quick kiss and smiled.

"Mama, pancake!" Storm whined at her mother, trying to tell her what she wanted for breakfast. Scully laughed and kissed on her child. Storm whined at her mother.

"Storm, I made eggs and potatoes. You are going to eat that. Do you understand?" Mulder asked firmly. The toddler whined and nodded.

"Stormy, if you're good today, we can have pancakes for dinner, okay?" Scully asked as she looked at her daughter. Storm mumbled and nodded.

Mulder went over to his wife, and picked up his daughter. The toddler whined, but quickly grabbed onto her father's shirt. Mulder smiled and snuggled on the child before he went downstairs. Scully smiled and quickly followed after her family.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast, Storm was being clingy with her mother. Scully smiled down at her daughter, as Storm sat next to her. The toddler was petting one of her toys, and laying on her mother, as she watched TV with her mother.

Scully rubbed her daughter's back and smiled down at her. The toddler looked up at her mother and smiled happily. The woman picked up her daughter and held her close.

"I love you Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm smiled and made happy noises. The woman kissed on her daughter happily.

"Love Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. The toddler grabbed onto her mother's shirt and pulled on it.

"What do you want to do today?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the TV. The older woman smiled down at her daughter.

"We can go to the park, or play at the mall. Whatever you want Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. The older woman cuddled on her daughter happily.

After about an hour, Storm tried to climb off her mother's lap. Scully watched her daughter for about a minute before she gently set her on the floor. The toddler looked up at her mother for about a minute before she stood up and wandered to her toybox.

Scully smiled as her daughter went through her toybox. Storm pulled out a couple toys and waddled back to her mother. Scully smiled and reached for her daughter. Storm whined and took a couple steps back.

"Mama, milk," Storm mumbled. Scully nodded, got off the couch, and went to the kitchen. The toddler quickly followed after her mother. When the two got to the kitchen, Scully pulled out a sippy cup, and started to pour milk into it.

"No Mama. Warm," Storm whined as she pulled on her mother's pant leg. Scully looked down at her daughter. Storm looked obviously upset.

"Stormy, can you ask nicely?" Scully said firmly. The toddler cried softly and nodded.

"Mama please?" Storm asked as she pulled on her mother's pants again. Scully nodded and heated up the milk.

After the milk was done warming up, Scully put a lid on the cup, and walked into the living room. Storm whined and quickly followed after her mother.

"Mama," Storm cried at her mother, when she didn't get her milk right away. Scully shushed her daughter and sat on the couch. The toddler cried and reached up for her mother.

Scully smiled and picked up her daughter. The older woman held Storm close to her and gave her the milk. The small child quickly started to drink her milk.

"I love you Storm," Scully said as she cuddled her daughter. Storm whined and drank her milk. The older woman smiled and kissed her daughter happily. The toddler looked up at her mother.

"How is she doing?" Mulder asked as he walked into the room. Scully smiled at her husband as he walked to the couch.

"No, my Mama," Storm whined as she drank on her milk. Scully shushed her daughter and kissed her husband as he sat on the couch. Storm whined again, but settled down.

"Did she decide what she wanted to do today?" Mulder asked. Scully shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Storm looked up at her mother.

"I think I might take her to the p-e-t store to look around," Scully explained. Storm whined as she drank more of her milk. Mulder snuggled on his daughter.

"No my Mama," Storm cried at her father. Mulder pulled away and laughed. Scully kissed her daughter. The toddler whined and grabbed onto her mother.

"You're fine Storm," Scully said softly. Storm buried her face into her mother's shirt and tried to finish her milk. Mulder wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Would you be okay if I stayed home and worked on some of the files?" Mulder asked hopefully. Scully smiled and nodded. The man grinned and kissed on his wife happily.

"Mama," Storm whined. Scully looked down at her daughter as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The woman cuddled on her daughter.

"Do you need a nap sweetheart?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and yawned again. Mulder tried to take his daughter from his wife. Storm became unhappy and tightened the grip on her mother.

"Do you want to sleep with Mama?" Scully asked as she snuggled on her daughter. Storm nodded and hugged her fox and cup close to her. Scully gently got off the couch, and carried her daughter upstairs.

Am hour and a half later, Storm woke up and looked around for her mother. When she didn't see her right away, she climbed off her bed, and waddled into the hallway.

"Mama!" Storm whined when she got into the hallway. Scully quickly exited her husband's office when she heard her daughter. Storm looked at her mother, and reached up for her.

"Hi baby," Scully said happily as she picked up her daughter and held her close. Storm hugged onto her mother happily. The woman kissed on her daughter happily and went back into her husband's office.

"Hey hun. I'm going to get Storm dressed, and we're going to head out. We're going to grab lunch while we're out as well, so you're on your own for lunch," Scully explained. Mulder looked up at his wife and nodded. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"What's wrong Stormy?" Mulder asked as he brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm cried and pushed her father away. Scully looked at her daughter.

"Dada mad," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully smiled and looked at her husband. Mulder looked confused.

"I think Storm still thinks you're mad at her from the day she trashed your office," Scully explained. Mulder slowly stood up and looked at his daughter. Storm whined and turned towards her mother.

"I love you Storm. I'm not mad at you anymore. I promise," Mulder spoke softly. Storm hugged her fox close to her and nodded. Mulder gently loved on his daughter, while Storm laid on her mother.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy sweetheart," Scully encouraged. Storm waved at her father, then grabbed back onto her mother. The woman loved on her daughter and left the office, so she could get her ready for their outing.


	11. Chapter 11

In the car, on the way to the strip mall, Storm was mumbling away as she looked around. The toddler had her stuffed fox hugged close to her as her mother drove.

Scully looked up in the rearview mirror and smiled. The woman hoped getting Storm out of the house for a while would help with the tantrums and attitude her daughter had.

"We're here Stormy," Scully said happily as they pulled into a small fast food joint. Storm looked around trying to figure out where they were at.

Scully smiled as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. As the woman opened the back door, Storm was already trying to take her restraints off. Scully smiled as she entered the car.

"Hang on. Be patient Storm," Scully said happily. Storm whined as she looked up at her mother. The woman unbuckled her child, and quickly picked her up. She grabbed onto the diaper bag, then went inside the restaurant.

"Mama. Nuggets," Storm mumbled as she laid on her mother. Scully kissed on her daughter before she ordered their food. After she was done ordering, she set Storm down and held onto her hand. Storm became upset.

"Hey. Knock it off. I need my hands to carry the tray. You can hold onto my shirt, okay Storm?" Scully scolded quickly and softly. Storm mumbled unhappily and grabbed onto her mother's shirt.

"Thanks," Scully spoke softly as she took her tray from the employee. Storm looked up and watched her mother happily. Scully gently led her daughter over to a booth and set the food down.

Scully then helped her daughter onto the seat and sat next to her. Storm looked up and watched her mother. The woman smiled and started to set out her daughter's food. Storm quickly grabbed onto a chicken nugget and ate it.

"I love you sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm mumbled as she ate her food. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter happily. Storm smiled and took a drink of her juice.

After lunch, Scully held her daughter close to her as she walked down to the pet store. Storm was laying on her mother and playing with her hair.

"I want Daddy," Storm mumbled suddenly. Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm tightened her grip on her mother.

"We're here Stormy," Scully spoke softly as they entered the pet store. Storm mumbled as she looked around. The woman was greeted by an employee as they entered the store. Scully returned the greeting and walked over to the fish.

"Mama look," Storm became excited as she saw the fish. Scully smiled and got close to the fish tanks. Storm was looking at all the fish happily.

"Look green," Storm mumbled happily as she pointed a fish. The woman snuggled on her child happily as the child watched the fish.

"You like the fish, don't you Storm," Scully asked happily. Storm nodded happily and looked at her mother. Scully smiled and kissed on her child.

After a short while, Storm became bored. Scully noticed this and took Storm to look at the lizards and snakes. Storm was equally as fascinated with the reptiles as she was the fish.

After about an hour Storm started to become bored. Scully held her daughter close and loved on her as the two of them left the store. The toddler laid against her mother and whined.

"Stormy you're fine. Do you wanna go play?" Scully asked. Storm whined and shook her head. The woman held her child close as she walked down the strip mall.

"I want my Daddy," Storm mumbled again. The woman smiled at her child and kissed her. Soon Scully approached a bookstore. Storm mumbled and held onto her mother tightly. The woman smiled and entered the store.

Scully loved on her child as she approached the children's books. Storm buried her face in her mother's neck and whined. The woman smiled and started to browse through the books.

"Mama," Storm cried again. Scully shushed her daughter and loved on her. Storm whined and roughly pulled on her mother's shirt.

"Hey. Knock that off," Scully scolded softly. Storm sat up in her mother's arms and pushed on her mother's face. Scully removed her daughter's hands and scolded her again.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled again. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"We will go home after I'm done here, okay?" Scully asked. Storm nodded unhappily. The woman kissed her daughter and grabbed a few books off the shelf for her.

"Now let me grab a new book for Daddy and myself okay?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and snuggled back into her mother. The woman sighed and looked for a book for her and her husband.

When she was done shopping, Scully went to check out. Storm hugged her mother's neck and wiggled a bit. The woman kissed on her daughter and paid for the books. Scully then collected her bags, and went out to the car.

"I want Daddy," Storm whined again as Scully placed her into her carseat. Scully gave her daughter a look and sighed.

"We're going home Storm. You will see Daddy soon, okay?" Scully spoke firmly. Storm whined but nodded. Scully smiled at the toddler, got into the front seat, and drove home.

At home, Storm was still throwing a fit. Scully was trying to talk to her husband. Storm grabbed onto Scully's pants and pulled on them.

"Storm! Knock it off! Go play, I'm getting tired of this!" Scully started to become frustrated with her child. Storm cried and sat on the floor.

Mulder sighed and picked up his child. Storm grabbed onto her father as he took her to the living room. The toddler cried at her father as he tried to set her on the floor.

"Do you want a time out?" Mulder scolded as he set Storm down. Storm rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Mulder set his daughter up with some stuffed animals and went back to his wife.

"Has she been like that all day?" Mulder asked. Scully sighed.

"No she was fine until we left the pet store," Scully sighed. Mulder nodded and looked at the book his wife got him.

"Hey hun. Meatloaf okay for dinner?" Scully asked. Mulder grinned and nodded. The woman smiled and went to the fridge.

Suddenly Mulder heard a crash come from the living room. The man quickly got off the couch and ran to the living room. Storm knocked over a floor lamp.

"What are you doing in here?!" Mulder scolded his child. Storm started to cry unhappily. The man sighed and picked up the lamp. The toddler reached up for her father.

"No Storm. I need to talk to Mommy. You need to be good," Mulder scolded. The toddler nodded and watched sadly as her father left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

During dinner Storm kept whining and refusing to eat. Scully sighed and ignored her child as she tried to eat her dinner. The toddler whined and threw her peas at her father.

"Knock it off," Mulder scolded. Storm whined and took another bite of her meatloaf. Scully smiled at her husband and continued eating.

Storm soon finished eating and pushed her plate onto the floor. Scully gave her daughter a surprised look. Mulder quickly stood up and picked up the plate.

Storm cried and reached up for her father. Mulder ignored his daughter and took the plate over to the sink. Scully sighed.

"Storm. You need to stop this. It's getting old. I have to work tomorrow so you need to be good," Scully scolded. Storm whined and reached for her mother. Scully picked up her child and held her close.

Storm mumbled happily and snuggled into her mother. As Scully kissed the child, Storm shivered. Scully smiled.

"Mulder, I think she's cold. That's why she's cranky," Scully said as she looked at her husband. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Scully she's been acting like this all afternoon," Mulder tried to explain. Storm looked up at her mother and started acting cute.

"Aww hi sweetheart. I love you," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm smiled and made happy noises. Mulder rolled his eyes and finished eating.

"Here Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she gave Storm a bite of her food. Storm quickly ate the food and tightened the grip on her mother. Scully smiled and finished eating.

Mulder collected the plate from his wife and went over to the sink. The woman kissed on her daughter and stood up. Storm mumbled happily as she held onto her mother.

"Hey hun. I'm going to go wash our baby okay?" Scully smiled at her husband as she approached him. Mulder grumbled as he washed the dishes. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Can I get a kiss?" Scully looked at her husband. Mulder kissed his wife quickly and went back to the dishes. Scully gave her husband a look and set her daughter down. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother's pants.

"Excuse me. What's your problem?" Scully asked unhappily. Mulder sighed and set the dish down before he looked at his wife.

"You're babying our daughter after her fits and attitude. You don't see she's trying to suck up to you to get her way," Mulder said unhappily. Scully crossed her arms. Storm sensed her father was upset and pulled on his pants.

"Not now Storm," Mulder scolded softly. Storm whined and looked up at her mother. Scully sighed.

"All Storm did while we were out was ask for you. Then when we got home all you did, was ignore or scold her," Scully became upset. Mulder stopped. Storm whined and pulled on her father's pants again.

"Dana… I'm sorry. I missed you today, then all Storm did was cry, and she almost broke a lamp," Mulder tried to explain. Scully looked down at her child. Mulder hugged his wife close to him.

"I love you," Mulder tried sucking up to Scully. Scully looked up at her husband. Mulder was smiling. Scully kissed her husband softly. Storm whined at her parents.

"Come here Storm," Mulder smiled as he picked his child up. Storm quickly grabbed onto her father and whined. Mulder kissed on his daughter happily.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled at her family. Storm grabbed onto her father's face and laughed. Mulder snuggled on his child.

"Come on Stormy. It's bath time," Scully said as she took her daughter from her husband. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder smiled and kissed his daughter. Storm laid against her mother and looked at her father.

"You can sleep with us tonight Storm. Is that okay?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded happily and looked at her mother. Scully kissed on her daughter and went upstairs.

Storm mumbled as her mother carried her up to the bathroom. Scully nuzzled on her daughter as she started to run the bath. Storm played with her mother's hair.

"Come on Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she gently pried her daughter off. Storm whined as her mother undressed her, and set her in the bath. The woman kissed her daughter happily.

"Mama. You too," Storm whined. Scully smiled, gave her daughter a bath toy, and started washing her. The toddler looked up at her mother sadly.

"You're fine Storm," Scully spoke softly as she kept washing her daughter. Storm grabbed onto her mother's hand and played with her ring. The woman smiled at her daughter.

"Mama. Want you," Storm cried unhappily. Scully snuggled on her daughter.

"I'm right here. You are fine Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm splashed at the water unhappily.

Scully smiled at her daughter and started to wash her hair. The toddler cried at her mother and tried to push her mother away. Scully quickly washed and rinsed her daughter's hair.

"Okay you're all done Stormy," Scully spoke happily as she quickly got her daughter out of the bath. Storm rubbed her eyes as her mother wrapped her in a towel.

"Aww are you getting sleepy Storm?" Scully spoke softly. The toddler nodded and laid on her mother. The woman held her daughter close, stood up, and went to the bedroom.

Scully rocked her daughter as she picked out some pajamas for her. Storm mumbled unhappily as her mother laid her on the changing table so she could get her diaper and pajamas on.

"You are fine sweetheart," Scully comforted as she dressed her daughter. Storm mumbled and rubbed her eyes again. The woman smiled and picked up her child.

"Mama," Storm cried as she hugged onto her mother. Scully shushed her daughter and sang to her as she walked back to her bedroom. Storm whined but snuggled into her mother.

Scully loved on her daughter, as she tried to change into her pajamas. As Scully kicked off her pants, Mulder walked into the bedroom while holding Storm's stuffed fox. Storm saw her father and reached for him.

"Hey Storm," Mulder spoke softly as he took his daughter from his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and finished changing. Storm was cuddled up next to her father mumbling happily.

As Scully climbed into bed, Mulder gently set Storm down on the bed next to her mother. Scully smiled and laid down. The toddler yawned as she watched her father.

Mulder smiled at his daughter as he undressed. The man slipped on a pair of sweatpants and an old New York Knicks t-shirt. Storm mumbled happily as her father climbed into bed.

"Night night Storm. If you wake up, you need to wake Mommy or me up okay?" Mulder asked firmly. Storm nodded as she hugged her stuffed fox close to her. Mulder kissed his daughter and laid down.

Storm yawned and crawled into her father's arms. Mulder snuggled on his child and yawned. The toddler grabbed onto her father t-shirt and slowly fell asleep. Scully snuggled up close to her family and fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

In the middle of the night Storm suddenly woke up from a bad dream. Both of her parents were fast asleep on either side of her. Mulder suddenly let out a snore.

Storm mumbled and climbed on top of her father. Mulder groaned and rolled onto his side so he was facing his wife. Storm slid off her father and whined. Mulder mumbled and remained asleep.

The toddler collected her fox and hugged it close to her. Scully yawned as she woke up. The toddler turned around and looked at her mother. Scully smiled at her child.

"Hi sweetheart," Scully said happily when she saw her daughter. Storm mumbled and crawled over to her mother. The older woman kissed her daughter.

"Mama potty," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully nodded and got out of bed. The toddler quickly reached up for her mother. The woman smiled and picked up her child.

Storm quickly hugged onto her mother and laid on her. Scully kissed her daughter and checked her diaper. The toddler whined and pushed on her mother's face.

"Stormy, you're dry sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm cried and rubbed her eyes. The woman smiled and loved on her child.

"No I potty," Storm cried. Scully snuggled on her child and rocked her. Storm pointed to the bathroom and whined. The woman suddenly realized what her child wanted and took her to the bathroom.

Scully gently set her child down and removed the fox from her daughter's arms before she removed her pants and diaper. The woman then set her daughter on the toilet to use it.

"Mama! Done!" Storm cried a couple minutes later. Scully shushed her child as she cleaned her and dressed her. Storm grabbed at her mother.

"You did such a good job baby. I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Scully praised her daughter happily. Storm laid on her mother and played with her necklace. The older woman smiled at her daughter before she went back to the bedroom.

Scully gently set her daughter down in the bed and gave her, her fox before she climbed into the bed herself. Storm mumbled and watched her mother. The woman smiled and laid down.

"Come here Stormy," Scully encouraged. Storm sat there and shook her head. Scully smiled and watched her child. The toddler was petting her fox.

Scully gently tried to collect her daughter to pull her close to her. Storm cried at her mother and hit her hand. Scully gave her daughter a look.

"You do not hit Mama. Do you understand?" Scully scolded her daughter. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes. Scully tried to get her daughter to lay with her and got the same reaction.

The woman sighed and got out of the bed. Storm mumbled and watched her mother. Scully picked up her daughter and held her close. The toddler mumbled happily and laid on her mother.

Scully kissed her daughter and tried to laid down with her. Storm cried at her mother again as she tried to lay down. The woman sighed and took her daughter downstairs.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as she hugged onto her mother. Scully kissed on her daughter as she tried to make her a bottle. Storm rubbed her eyes and whined again.

"Mama!" Storm whined as she pushed on her mother's face. Scully knelt down and set her daughter on the floor in front of her. The child cried and rubbed her eyes.

"What is the matter with you? It's night night. You need to be sleeping. Mama needs to work tomorrow," Scully tried being firm with her child. Storm looked up at her mother obviously distraught. Scully suddenly felt bad for scolding her child.

"Bad dream," Storm cried. Scully smiled slightly. Storm started to throw a fit and reached for her mother. Scully sat on the floor with her child and pulled her into her arms. Storm cried and pushed on her mother. The woman smiled and loved on her daughter as she calmed down.

"Stormy, you're okay. Those aren't real sweetheart," Scully spoke calmly. Storm cried softly, as she rubbed her eyes and hiccuped. Scully snuggled on her baby.

"Do you want your bottle now Stormy?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. The older woman stood up and held her child close.

"Here you go sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she handed her the bottle. Storm quickly grabbed onto the bottle and started drinking on it. Scully kissed on her child and took her back to the bedroom.

"Hey, I heard Storm freaking out. What happened," Mulder mumbled half awake. Scully smiled and sat her daughter on the bed. The toddler whined and reached for her mother.

"I'm right here Stormy, shush," Scully said as she climbed back into bed. Storm crawled over to her mother.

"She was throwing a fit when cause she had a nightmare and didn't know how to tell me," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and kissed on his wife.

"Potty," Storm mumbled as she pushed on her father's face. Scully smiled and loved on her child.

"Yes Storm. She went potty on the toilet willingly for the first time," Scully praised. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Good job Stormy!" Mulder praised happily. Storm yawned as her mother picked her up and held her close.

"Night night Stormy," Scully said happily. Storm rubbed her eyes as her mother laid down. The toddler quickly turned herself around and laid close to her mother. Scully kissed her daughter and soon fell asleep.


End file.
